The Invasion
by RaptorFeet21
Summary: Conspiracies theorized, morals tested, and an Earth running rampant of magical Skylanders, no one knows what's going on. An incoming invasion couldn't possibly make things worse, could it? A human turned into a Skylander along with his friends trek through rough terrain, insane enemies, and hygiene issues to get to the bottom of their favorite Toys For Bob video game.
1. Lessons In The Language Of Villains

He never knew how many red flashing lights the building had. Paul assumed this is what happens when your own company turns against you. He had been running for a solid three minutes straight. How many lights had he passed? Twenty? Thirty? Fifty? By the time he got to what he was looking for he had lost count.

Paul Reiche rushed into his office and slammed the door behind him. The room was completely dark except for a faded red from the lights outside. He heaved in and out, trying to catch his breath. _There's no time_ a voice said in his head.

"Ok, Eon, this is what we've prepared for." Paul said. We wiped a small splotch of blood from his temple and flicked it away with his wrist. His movements became faster as the sound of footsteps grew louder. Paul fled to behind his desk and slammed his hand under it. He moved it around a bit and once he found the lump he had almost forgotten about he pushed it.

The footsteps had grown even louder from outside. "Mr. Reiche! This is your last warning! Come with us peacefully or face the consequences!" a gruff and hoarse voice sounded from the door.

Paul looked at the doorway and grew angry at the faker on the other side. "Don't you lie to me! I know who you really are!"

"So you really want to go there Mr. Reiche?" the voice changed into what seemed to be a much darker but clearer, professional voice.

Behind him, the wall flipped revealing a panel with one switch covered by a glass box. Above it a large screen displayed 'WARNING: THIS ACTION IS IRREVERSABLE'. Paul pushed the glass box up and put his thumb on the switch.

"Yes, yes I do!" he pushed the switch and the door burst down. Paul turned around and saw the man who was chasing him. The pale skin, pinstripe suit, and pink buzz cut was unmistakable.

The man smiled evilly. "Wrong answer Mr. Reiche."

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP SLAM

"Hmph, five more minutes stupid alarm clock" he moaned.

"KYLE KYLE KYLE KYLE KYLE!" he heard a shirll voice from the hallway.

"I want my alarm clock back"

Kyle saw his friend Eddy appear in the doorway. His regular bright blue jacket and 'Wacky Jack's Pizza Parlor' green t-shirt. His basketball shorts reached to the very tip of his kneecap. The black curly hair was unnoticed under a red and green hat with the Mexico flag on it.

"What do you want Eddy?" Kyle murmered from under his covers.

"Dude, you will not believe what happened yesterday" Eddy jumped up and down. He was definitely one of the most energetic 15 year old people Kyle had ever met.

"Let me guess. You found something quiet to do in your spare time?" Kyle sarcastically remarked.

"Even better! Check this out." Eddy said.

Kyle's third wakeup call that morning was a newspaper straight to the face that Eddy had chucked. He tugged the newspaper away and ran his hands through his blond bed-head hair. A glance at the newspaper finally made his brain kick into gear that morning.

**Toys For Bob Life Sized Replicas Are Alive!**

Kyle grabbed the newspaper harder and read through the article. After reading he looked at Eddy suspiciously.

"So you mean to tell me, that Flameslinger is going to random drug stores and robbing them?" Kyle asked.

"Flameslinger? No that is clearly Fright Rider. The article even mentioned it!" Eddy argued.

"You mean you read this thing? You hate reading!"

"When it comes to Skylands I know every little detail."

"Oh really, then why is 'Fright Rider' wearing a blindfold? Or where is Fright the ostrich?"

Eddy looked at the picture accompanying the article. "Huh, I guess you're right."

"And besides, this is probably some drunk guy wearing a blindfold who is really good at robbing stores without looking" Kyle added.

"Oh this isn't the only Skylander siting. About a week ago, something that looked like Wrecking Ball was in a junkyard eating all the scraps. And the day before that, some dude said he saw one of his horses light on fire, say 'The Mane Event', and then ran into the forest. You cannot tell me that wasn't Trail Blazer."

Kyle lifted an eyebrow at Eddy. "You aren't serious are you?"

"Would I joke about this kinda thing?"

"Yes"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Well I'm not joking about this! The others believe me."

The more Eddy talked, the more Kyle was beginning to believe himself. "Alright, so say Skylanders are actually coming to Earth. What does it have to do with us?"

"Well, I guess nothing, but it's so cool!" Eddy remarked and jumped up and down once more.

Kyle looked at his alarm clock and then back at Eddy. "At 4:00am? On a Saturday?"

"Dude, I couldn't sleep thinking about this."

"Then leave me alone and let me sleep!" Kyle complained.

"Alright alright, whatever ya buzzkill. I'll be down stairs. And your mom is going to let me help with making pancakes in the morning!" Eddy said and then left Kyle to himself.

Before Kyle laid his head back to the pillow two thoughts came to his mind. The first was _Oh crud, more burnt pancakes in the morning I guess_. His second thought came to him when he looked to the left of his alarm clock. There was a small figurine of what looked like a knight with blue and silver armor. Coming out of every appendage and socket were flames. In his hand was a small sword that was also covered in flames. The knight was standing on a small platform of fire and on the very bottom was a plastic layer of orange. Kyle picked up the figurine. He imagined what it would be like to be his favorite Skylander. He place the figurine back on his night stand and went back to sleep.

The next morning after some surprisingly mediocrely burnt pancakes, Eddy and Kyle went out to meet the rest of their friends at their usual hang out: the library. They had a small corner all to themselves with books galore and it was the perfect place to talk about Skylanders.

Eddy and Kyle were the first ones there. They sat at their table after greeting with Mrs. Garner their favorite librarian and Eddy brought out his Nintendo 3DS. Kyle heard the _Skylanders Swap Force_ theme tune out from the gaming device. After some of the sound effects Kyle recognized were finished, Kyle knew he started playing his game again.

"Which two are you using?" Kyle asked in regards to the Skylanders Eddy had chosen to play as.

"Rubble Charge and Wind-Up" Eddy responded.

"You know Rubble Ranger is a much better combo, right?" Kyle asked.

"Ugh, well my mom made me restart the game and only let me use the ones I own. It sucks because your Free Ranger is really good." Eddy complained. "She told me it was like I was stealing your Skylanders."

"What? That's nonsense." Kyle replied.

"What's nonsense?" Kyle and Eddy jumped and looked up to find Jason and Mason. They were twins that had been Kyle's friends since the third grade. They would've looked completely identical if they weren't so different. Jason was messy. He always wore the same thing twice a day and his frizzled brown hair was kept in a bun to keep from being in his face. His sleeves were chewed on and his shoes, although claimed to be only be worn for three weeks, had brown and green stains all over them.

Mason was the complete opposite. He wore a button up most of the time and always wore jeans. On rare occasions he would wear cargo pants but this was not one of those days. His black Vans seemed to be straight out of the box. His jet black hair that he had dyed almost a year earlier was neatly kempt and was parted to the side nicely.

"What was the nonsense!?" Jason asked again a bit more whiny this time.

"Oh, Eddy's mom won't let him use Skylanders he doesn't own" Kyle answered for Eddy who was furiously mashing the buttons on his 3DS.

"That is ridiculous. How else are you supposed to get all the accolades? We are not made of money." Mason agreed.

"Although that would be sweeeeet" Eddy said from behind his screen and laughed a little. His face scrunched back together and he said, "Aw stupid Geargolem"

Mason and Jason sat in their seats. "So I'm assuming Bombell isn't here yet?" Jason asked.

"You know she doesn't like to be called that right?" Kyle defended his friend.

"Oh come on, she's not here right now. What's she gonna do? Clothesline me with that big stick of hers? I got mad skills, she can't beat me up!" Jason noticed Kyle and Mason looking slightly above his head and making jerked motions with their hands. "She's right behind me isn't she?"

Eddy nodded from behind his screen.

Jason smiled gingerly. "Ehe, alright, should I beat myself up or am I going to have to anticipate it?"

Isabella stepped out from behind Jason. "Nah, you'll be fine. I'm too tired to beat you up today anyway. That's the only way you'll ever win against me anyway."

Isabella was normally well dressed, nothing to fancy. Pants and leggings were often worn with a flowery top or a comfortable dress. Today however she was wearing a plain white t-shirt and athletic shorts. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a pony-tail. She was a very friendly person even though she picked on Jason quite often. She had joined Kyle's group after moving to the small city in Ohio from Canada because her dad had gotten a new job. The athletic attire usually meant she just got back from a hockey game.

"How did the match go?" Eddy asked.

"Probably my best one!" Isabella said enthusiastically. "I scored two goals, blocked a shot with my side which I am definitely going to feel tomorrow, and I even nocked another girls tooth out!"

"Congratulations Bell!" Mason referred to her nickname.

Mrs. Garner walked over to the group. "Excuse me kids?" she said. Jason jumped from his chair as he was easily startled. "Kyle, your father came in earlier today and told me to hand these to you when you were all here." She handed out small medallions to the group. They were gold and were engraved with different symbols. "Enjoy kids."

Kyle looked at the one he was holding. It was obviously a golden plastic and not real. It didn't make them any less cool though. His medallion had a small red fire on it and it was a crimson red. He looked at the others. Eddy received one with an orange circular shape with three dots in the middle. Isabella received a single sky blue spiral. Jason's medallion appeared to have a green leaf on it and Mason got a grey skull.

"Dude, Kyle your dad is awesome!" Eddy said staring at his medallion.

"Seriously, he knows how much we love Skylanders" Isabella mentioned.

Kyle knew how much his dad enjoyed their love of Skylanders, but the medallions seemed really random. _I'm probably just overthinking this_ Kyle mentioned.

"So you guys wanna grab lunch?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I could eat." Isabella answered and the others nodded.

Mason, being the more responsible twin, drove the five of them to Wacky Jack's Pizza Parlor. It was one of the cooler places in their town with one school to go to. It had a pretty good arcade, the pizza was mediocre at best, but the best part about Wacky Jack's was Jack the Wombat. Jack was the restaurants mascot, and the man inside was also the manager. He was friends with Kyle's dad and always gave them free tickets, even into their teen years.

After a couple slices of their famous cheese and grease pizza, Kyle wound up by the Skee ball area. He threw a couple shots making it into the 100 hole every time. Before starting another round he noticed something to his left. There was a kid, probably 12 or so, being pushed back by a larger kid who Kyle guessed was around 17, his age. The kid had already paid for the skee ball round but the larger kid was taking the tickets spewing out the slot. _Bullying, why is it even a thing_.

Kyle wouldn't have it on Saturday, his personal Sabbath. He walked over and tapped the larger kid's shoulder. "Hey, you mind giving the kid his tickets."

The larger kid glared at Kyle menacingly. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" he grumbled.

_What did I expect? _Kyle joked in his mind. "I'm not going to do anything. I was just hoping you'd want to listen to words first. But you see my friend over there?" Kyle motioned over to an air hockey table close to them. Isabella was furiously hitting the puck in a rampage making sure that Mason, Eddy, and Jason would all cower below the table in fear of taking a flying disc to the face. "Yeah, my friend over there plays hockey and from the looks of it I think your parents spent a great deal of money on braces. I'd hate to make that money be wasted."

The large kid glared at him and then at Isabella. "Yeah, whatever man" he said and then walked away.

The small kid grabbed all his tickets in a happy bundle. "Hey thanks man, that was pretty brave of you"

"Nah, the guys just a jerk."

"Still, thanks man" he said and then took his tickets away.

* * *

Later that night, the band of friends had gone home, even Eddy stayed with his own mother. Kyle's mom asked him to go pick up some sodas from the gas station for movie night. As Kyle stood in line with a Root Beer in one hand and an Orange soda in the other, the man in front of him shuffled his hand in his jacket pocket. The person in front of the man got his things and left. As soon as the man got to the counter, before the cashier could say "Hello, how may I help you" he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the guy behind the counter.

"Look, if you don't want any trouble just put all of your money in this bag" the man said as he pulled a garbage bag from his other jacket pocket and placed it on the counter.

Kyle began to freak out. He was in the middle of a drug store going through a robbery. He saw some people going towards the glass doors. He motioned for them to stop with his hands and to go away. The people got the message and Kyle saw them reach for their cellphones probably to call 911.

"Hurry to up man! I got a pretty itchy trigger finger!" the man said still holding the gun towards the cashier.

"Please sir, I'm going as fast as I can" the cashier panicked.

At that moment, the man dropped the gun and his arm bent into a weird position. He grunted and began to levitate. Kyle's heart beat rose faster and faster until he realized he was levitating too.

"What the, what is going on!" Kyle said out loud. The man looked at him and shrugged at Kyle. "Oh don't give me that, you were robbing the store!"

The man and Kyle began to spin faster and faster until they began to glow. Kyle didn't feel anything except a slight nausea from the spinning. When Kyle stopped spinning and the glowing died down, Kyle saw something that almost made him pass out. In front of him, the man had transformed into a 3 foot red gremlin with two golden guns. Somehow Trigger Happy was standing in front of him. Instinctively though, Kyle kicked the gremlin to the side and he went flying. He hit a glass door in the soda aisle and flopped on his face. Kyle had no idea he could kick so hard.

He went over to check on Trigger Happy until he saw his reflection. Standing there was a knight in blue and silver armor with fire coming out of the appendages and sleeves with a sword lit on fire strapped to his back.

Kyle had transformed into Ignitor.


	2. Lessons In The Language Of Boxing

Jason didn't know why his sleeve tasted like hot sauce. He had been chewing on it the entire time he traveled through Frostfest Mountain. He chews on it nervously every time he traverses the blizzard engulfed hiding place of the Frost Hound. Blast Blade rested frozen on the Portal by Jason's bedside. However on his t.v. screen, the Swap Force Skylander had cut a cyclops in half with his bladed ice skate. It was the last one and Blast Blade lifted the light in the lamp. The level ended and the cutscene began. The Frost Hound smiled as a pair of gloves with purple claws came from behind it and grabbed the Frost Hound. Jason jumped in his bed and covered his eyes. _Why am I scared so easily? _

"Hey Jason?" Mason pushed the door to their bedroom quickly, startling Jason again.

"YIPES!" Jason cried.

"Just finished Frostfest Mountain?" Mason assumed. Jason nodded which made Mason give a small chuckle. "Co-op Arena?"

"Sure, let's do it!" Jason said enthusiastically. He skipped the cutscene and Blast Blade arrived back in Woodburrow. Jason lifted the Skylander off the Portal and tossed him to Mason who was by the drawer with their massive collection of Skylanders. "We should play with some of the original Skylanders."

Mason caught Blast Blade and put him in the drawer. "Well I was already planning on using Dino-Rang. You?"

Jason thought for a second. "I'll be Boomer."

Mason found the two Skylanders and took them out. He handed Boomer to Jason and he placed him on the Portal, making the tech Skylander appear in the game. Mason pressed START on his controller and put Dino-Rang on the Portal next to Boomer. Jason brought up the menu, picked an arena, and the two started fighting the waves.

The two had become pretty good and cooperating in the game which is more than they could say in the real world. Aside from Skylanders the two twin brothers had practically nothing in common. Jason was a goofball and never took anything seriously. The practical jokester was always wise cracking except when it came to anything remotely scary. The kid was as jumpy as a ten year old after five shots of espresso. Mason on the other hand was a relatively chill person. He took notice of everything but responded to almost nothing. The two disagreed on just about everything, but when Skylanders Spyro's Adventure became a huge franchise, they both loved it.

"You wonder what those medallions are for?" Jason asked after kicking a bomb into an ice geargolem.

"Hmm?" Mason responded, very focused on taking out the cyclopses that surrounded him.

"The ones Mrs. Garner gave us at the library? Kyle's dad gave them to us." Jason responded.

Mason cleared the last cyclops with a boomerang. "What's so special? They just look cool. That is what I assume."

"I mean sure, but it's pretty random don't you think?" Jason said after taking care of the food thief.

Mason paused the game and looked at his brother. "I've been thinking about those things too, but I honestly think it is nothing. It's just a nice gift."

At that moment, Jason's phone buzzed. He picked it from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Dude, it's Kyle."

"Well answer it. Kyle never calls people." Mason told him.

Jason answered the phone and lifted it to his ear. "Yo Kyle-"

"Stop everything you are doing and come outside right now." Kyle spoke into the phone.

"Kyle, why do you sound like some old English dude?"

"I will explain it when you get down here!"

"You're outside our house?"

"YES!"

"Oh, alright, we'll be there in a second." Jason said and then hung up.

"What did he want?" Mason asked.

Jason shrugged. "For some reason he's outside, sounds like a British guy, and wants us to meet him."

Mason gave him a puzzled look. "Oh, alright then, I guess let's go down."

The two got up from their beds and headed outside of their house. Their front porch was quiet with only the sound of crickets chirping. Jason looked around. "Kyle? KYYLLEE?" he whispered loudly.

"Over here!" came the same British voice Jason heard on the phone.

Jason turned around and saw a small light coming from the side of their house that lead to the backyard. He and Mason walked towards the light expecting something normal like fireflies or a weird lamp thing that their parents had put out. They were not prepared however to see a real life Skylander standing in front of them. Much less, a seven foot knight made of silver and blue armor and shooting flames out of every possible area.

Mason and Jason's jaws dropped at the same time. "Uhhhh, why is there an Ignitor right in front of us." Jason asked still gaping at the fire knight.

"I wish I knew" Mason responded.

"Guys it's me, Kyle" Ignitor said.

Jason leered at Ignitor. "Oh yeah? How do we know?"

Ignitor pointed at Jason. "You slept with a night light until you were fifteen" he then pointed at Mason. "And you wet your bed seven times in a row."

Mason lowered his head. "Yup, it's him."

"How did this happen though?" Jason asked. "How are you a Skylander?"

Ignitor shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I was at the gas station and this happened completely randomly."

Mason put his hand on his chin. "Well, what if you are another Skylander that's been appearing in the newspaper. What if all the Skylander sightings are really humans?"

"Come to think of it, the gas station was getting robbed, and the robber turned into a Trigger Happy at the same time." Ignitor told them. He seemed to suddenly be looking behind the two towards the street. "Umm, guys?"

Jason and Mason turned around. "What?"

Directly behind them was Trigger Happy. "YOU!" the gremlin squealed. "Step aside chumps! The weird guy on fire is going down!" Trigger Happy said to the twins.

Ignitor didn't wait for them to get out of the way and thrust towards the gremlin. Trigger Happy ducked while the twins rolled out of the way. Jason tumbled into a bush and Mason dashed behind the house into one of the unlit places.

Trigger Happy fired his golden guns at Ignitor who somehow blocked every shot with his sword. After a couple hundred rounds, his guns jammed and Ignitor took the opportunity to shoot out a ball of flame from his inside. He missed by a hair, and that hair caught on fire. Trigger Happy tossed his guns away and started running around franticly while patting his behind. "YOWEE YOWEE HOT HOT HOT!" he cried. He hopped on his butt and the fire extinguished. Ignitor returned the ball of flame to his body and lifted his sword ready to strike. Before he could, Trigger Happy out of nowhere pulled out a mini machine gun and fired at Ignitor. The flame knight withdrew his sword and turned around, allowing the shield on his back to take each hit. Although it blocked all the bullets, Jason could here Ignitor grunting from the pressure of each hit.

Jason slowly got up and groaned. "Ow, stupid rose bushes with thorns." He got to his knees and took in a big whiff of the air. "What is that smell." Something also felt off about his behind. He took his hand and waved it behind him which was interrupted by a furry length. "What the?!" He shot up and looked behind him. Extended from his buttocks was a green tail with a white stripe running down the middle. He looked at his hands which were green and three claws extended from his nubby fingers. Running down the middle of his chest was a strap that held individual ninja shurikens. Before Jason could feel the shock of becoming a green ninja skunk, he looked back at Trigger Happy who was still firing away with his machine gun.

Jason snuck around the bush and felt and saw his skin go invisible leaving only green stench lines in the air. He tiptoed around Trigger Happy who was too busy shooting Ignitor to notice Jason at all. When he got close enough, Jason rushed forward and struck Trigger Happy with an open palm, making the gremlin flop onto his side and the golden machine gun to disappear. Trigger Happy got up and glared at Jason. He pulled out his golden pistols and fired at Jason. Without flinching, Jason grabbed a handful of shurikens and threw them towards Trigger Happy. Each shuriken blocked a bullet and Jason seemed to never run out.

"Ugh! That is it!" Trigger Happy yelped with his temper rising. He lifted his nubby arms and a giant golden pot of gold coins appeared. "I'll crush you if it's the last thing-!" He was interrupted by a fist-more like a boxing glove- ramming into him. Trigger Happy was flew into a tree and then flopped on his face.

From out of the shadows where Mason had gone appeared a dark figure. It had pale skin, two fangs shooting from its mouth, white combed hair and what seemed to be a black and red boxers robe. From the sleeves, came a bluish gray mist that entered into the black boxing glove that had the image of a skull on them. From the bottom where the legs should be was only mist.

The vampire boxer stared at Jason. Ignitor turned around and was shocked at what he was seeing as well.

Jason looked at Ignitor, then the figure in front of him. "Mason?" The vampire nodded. "You're a-"

"Night Shift? Yeah, and you're a-"

"Stink Bomb…" His voice seemed a bit different from before, but Mason sounded more Russian than anything."

"Okay, so now you two are Skylanders?" Ignitor asked. Stink Bomb and Night Shift turned to him and shrugged in unison. "Something tells me this wasn't a coincidence."

Night Shift lowered his eyes in thought and then they widened instantly. "The medallions! The ones your father gave us. They might be why."

"Well if that's true then what about-" Stink Bomb entered but then stopped as Night Shift and Ignitor looked at him.

"Eddy and Bell!"

The three of them started running away, all of them knowing they had to find the other two. Stink Bomb took a moment to look behind him and saw Trigger Happy being lifted onto a Voodood's shoulders and taken away.

* * *

Trigger Happy slumped over on the ground. He woke up and looked up hazily. "Huh? What? Where? Who?"

"Quiet, small one!" Voodood grunted and slammed the butt of his axe on the ground next to him. Trigger Happy jumped up, startled and weary of his surroundings. His eyes were wide and his tongue remained motionless in his mouth.

Through the darkness came a voice. "I told you that you would have great powers in time, and what do you do? You make the naïve and reckless decision to rob a convenience store!"

"Umm, actually it was a gas station." Trigger Happy corrected.

"I DO NOT CARE!" the voice said. Trigger Happy jumped, but then heard the mysterious voice take a deep breath in. "Now these other Skylanders know who you are. We cannot allow this. The masters plan will not work with stupid actions such as the ones you've done. Flashwing!"

A white dragon appeared next to Trigger Happy. It had a blue underbelly and purple crystals extending from her head and wings. "Yes sir?" Flashwing asked with confidence.

"Go with Trigger Happy to ensure he does not fail this time." Flashwing nodded, gave a small bow, and then turned to leave. Trigger Happy turned around beside her and hopped on her back. Flashwing stopped.

"Get off me, idiot!" she grunted and then bucked Trigger Happy off her back. Trigger Happy shuffled back onto his feet and then walked out the doors by her side.

A tall bruting man with bright red skin and goggles resting on his forehead stood next to the mysterious figure. "You think they can handle this?" he said with a brooklyn accent.

"I do not know Kaboom. Keep them monitored" the leader said.

"What Voodood do?" the orc asked.

"Keep training. We will need your skills if we are to stop them."

* * *

Eddy's mouth was gaped open. As a GameStop regular, they had called him saying the latest Skylander haul had just arrived. After begging his mom to take him he arrived with one hundred dollars that he had been saving up to make another spending binge. Isabella stood next to him as she had also received the call.

"I just don't know which one to get!" Eddy said. "There are so many!"

Isabella scanned the wall of Skylanders. Finally her eyes popped open and she smiled. "There you are!" She got on her tiptoes and grabbed a Tuff Luck Trap Master from the top shelf.

Eddy couldn't choose. Finally, he saw a package of a Spy Rise which he had been looking for since they came out. He bent over to grab it when he made the mistake of looking up. In a purple package was a hooded figure in a red robe with a purple translucent staff.

"Gyahh!" he said as he flopped on his back. Isabella doubled over laughing.

"Oh come on Eddy. Enigma is not that scary. He's a good guy!" Isabella got out between breaths. Eddy sat up and glared at Isabella.

"He looks like a villain, Bell! He's creepier than Golden Queen. He should be the leader of the Doom Raiders. Yeesh!" Eddy commented.

Isabella picked up a Flip Wreck and a Series 3 Full Blast Jet-Vac along with her Tuff Luck and stood in line for the counter. Eddy picked out a Lob-Star, Fling Kong, Funny Bone, and a Sidekick pack with Small Fry and Weeruptor.

After getting their new Skylanders to add to their collection, the two walked out together. The parking lot was empty and dark. Neither of them could see their parents.

"Huh, where did they go?" Eddy asked out loud.

"I have no idea." Isabella said and then her eyes jerked forward. "Hey I think someone is trying to break into your car."

Eddy looked forward too and saw a guy in a grey hoodie with a crowbar standing next to his mom's yellow Volkswagen Beatle. He rushed forward without even thinking. "Hey you! Stop messing with my car!"

"Wait, Eddy!" Isabella tried to stop him.

The man in the hoodie turned around. He looked at Eddy, and by looked I mean he lowered his head so he could find Eddy's eyes. "Woah there short stuff. Is this your car?"

Eddy clenched his fist. "Who're you calling short stuff!? I'll claw your eyes out and then feed it to my goldfish!"

The guy raised his hands in surrender. "Alright kid, nothing good in here anyway." He walked away without saying another word.

Isabella looked astonished. "Wow, I can't believe that worked. You just scared someone with your crazy, Eddy" she said.

"You bet I just did!" Eddy said, smiling proudly. Suddenly they both heard a chink! Eddy turned back toward the yellow car. Stuck in the side was a blue crystal. Eddy got closer to it curiously. "What is that?" It suddenly flashed a light three times and the car exploded making Eddy and Isabella fly backwards. Eddy landed on his back and hit his head on the concrete. He got dizzy and his arms and legs ached from the force. He could faintly hear Isabella shouting his name.

Just as Eddy was about to pass out, a rainbow engulfed his body. "So this is how I die. Is this the light everyone isn't supposed to go into? Because I want to go into it."

Eddy realized however that the pain in his arms and dizziness were relieved, although his arms and legs felt ten times shorter.

He got up and looked at Isabella to make sure she was alright. But instead of Isabella, there stood a blue unicorn. She looked concerned. "Eddy, you're okay… I think."

"You think I'm okay? You're Whirlwind!" Eddy cried.

Whirlwind looked shocked. "Well it's better than being Wind-Up!" she cried.

Eddy looked at his arms which were now replaced with metal nubs with three pronged claws at the end. He felt a small gear twisting continuously on the top of his head.

"Oh crap!" Wind-Up muttered.

"Look, we need to find the others. They probably know what-" Whirlwind was interrupted by getting rammed into the side by a dragon with very prominent crystal features. Next to Flashwing, Trigger Happy brought out his guns ready to fight.

Flashwing smiled. "Nothing personal you two, I just can't let you go"


	3. Lessons In The Language Of Whales

"He's not here, I already told you Jason!" Night Shift muttered.

Stink Bomb continued to bang on Eddy's door. "You don't know that! Eddy! EDDY! YOU HAVE TO SEE SOMETHING!"

"Jason, someone's going to call the police if you don't quiet down" Ignitor told him.

"The car isn't here, the lights are all out, I am pretty confident Eddy is not here" Night Shift said again.

Stink Bomb looked up at the nearest window. "Okay, so if he's not here, and not at Kyle's house, then where could Eddy be?"

As if on cue, Ignitor's phone rang. The fire knight picked it up and put it where his ear would be. "Hello?"

"Kyle! KYLE IS THAT YOU?" came an almost robotic yet goofy voice.

"Eddy? Where are you?" Ignitor asked. He then heard a sharp slicing sound on the phone. "What is going on?!"

"Say, you wouldn't mind coming to GameStop, would you?" Wind-Up asked.

* * *

"We're kinda getting our butts handed to us, and get this, by Trigger Happy and Flashwing" Wind-Up said into the phone.

"Wait, now Flashwing is there?" Ignitor spoke into the phone.

"Hold on, what do you mean 'NOW'?" Wind-Up said confused.

"Hang in there Eddy, we'll be there soon!" Ignitor said and then hung up.

Wind-Up sighed as another crystal flew over his head. Hiding behind the smoldering remains of a yellow Volkswagen Beatle was not where he saw himself being today. He thought by now he'd be on the phone bugging Kyle with a bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos on his lap. But instead he and Isabella who had become Whirlwind were fighting a rogue Flashwing and Trigger Happy.

"Eddy! Would you mind helping me out?!" Whirlwind called from the battleground. Wind-Up peered over the car and saw Whirlwind somehow dodge a barrage of golden coins and crystals. Wind-Up hopped up and held his arms forward. His hands went into his arms and his new arm cannons fired machine gun toilet plungers. One of them stuck right on Trigger Happy's face and another clipped the side of Flashwing's wing making her get stammer backwards.

Whirlwind got on her hind legs and blasted Trigger Happy with a thunder cloud. Flashwing put her wings on the ground and Wind-Up felt something sharp poke his foot from the ground. He side stepped as a crystal summoned up where he was standing. He ran all over the place dodging all the crystal shards. He finally was able to stop when Whirlwind shot Flashwing with a rainbow bomb.

Flashwing grimaced and then smiled. "Alright, you win this round, but you're gonna miss this pretty face while I'm gone. Let's go Trigger Happy!"

Trigger Happy moved his face to the origin of the sound. He was still tugging on the plunger that clung to his face. The two tumbled away into the darkness of night.

Wind-Up stood there. "Wait, was that it?" he asked.

"I suppose so…" Whirlwind replied. She took a moment to take in the surroundings. A flaming car, deserted parking lot with no sign of parents, or bystanders for that matter, and there was still the lingering fact that she had just become a Skylander.

"What the crap happened here?!" came a voice. Wind-Up turned around to see an Ignitor, a Stink Bomb, and a Night Shift standing in front of them.

Wind-Up reared back and ready himself to fight again. "So what do you guys want now?"

Ignitor looked at him confused. "Wait, Eddy?"

Wind-Up dropped his arms down. "Kyle?"

Whirlwind looked at Night Shift. "Mason?"

"Bell?" he asked back.

"Jason!" Stink Bomb said to include himself.

Ignitor rose his arms. "Okay, okay, okay, so we are all Skylanders right?"

"You don't say" Wind-Up said sarcastically.

"Oh shut your yapper" Ignitor scolded. "Personally I think we are who we are for a reason. I mean, the other Skylander sightings have been of them, er, us doing bad things like robbing stores and attacking random cars. But I'm pretty sure we aren't going to do those things."

"…well" Stink Bomb spoke.

"You're an idiot" Night Shift warned.

"Anyway, we need to figure out what we're going to do. I have no idea when we'll get our human bodies back, but until then I don't want to be standing around while evil Skylanders are taking over the country. Agreed?" Ignitor said

The other four looked at each other and then nodded back at Ignitor.

"Alright, then it's settled" he remarked.

There was a couple moments of silence. Jason opened his mouth after a few seconds. "So now what?"

* * *

Flashwing and Trigger Happy tumbled over into a nearby woodsy area before crashing into some trees and then lying down.

"Ugh, I wish I were still human" Trigger Happy said.

"Well we're not, and if you want it back then we're just going to have to go back and fight" Flashwing said and then looked at her wing that was scratched up from the battle. "Just, you know, not right this moment"

A tree limb from above shook slightly and leaves fell on top of Trigger Happy. Flashwing looked up and peered into the branches. "What was that?" Trigger Happy asked before being shushed by Flashwing. She heard a wushing sound from behind and she turned jerkily. Suddenly she was tipped onto her back and felt a knife by her throat. She cleared her throat nervously. "Hmm, hello"

Flashwing felt her neck be released. She turned around to see a green elf in brown leather garments around her chest, legs, and mouth. "Who are you?"

"Give up now. The five will not be defeated. They cannot be" the elf said.

"The five who?" Trigger Happy asked from under the tree.

"I have a message for your master" she said ignoring the gremlin. "Tell him that no matter the place or time, he cannot win this war." With that, the elf leaped into the trees and dashed away.

Flashwing stared where the elf had left. "What was that about?" Trigger Happy shrugged in response.

"Sparkly dragon. Is you?" came a gruff voice. Voodood appeared from behind another tree. He was followed by a beluga whale holding a two-by-four in one hand and what looked like the wheel of a boat in his other.

"Who is that?" Trigger Happy wondered out loud.

Voodood looked at Trigger Happy. "New guy."

"Umm, hello, I'm Flip Wreck. Pleasure to meet you" Flip Wreck told the other two.

"Master say you not doing job good. We here to beat up flame man and others." Voodood said.

Flashwing shrugged in defeat. "I can understand that. We had our butts handed to us. But I'm just confused why he'd send a new guy to help."

"I-I promise I won't get in the way." Flip Wreck stuttered nervously.

"I just don't want my rear end on fire again." Trigger Happy mentioned.

"Oh, fires are no problem. I can control water!" Flip Wreck offered.

"Welp, he has my vote. What about you, Flash?" Trigger Happy said.

Flashwing leered at the smiling Flip Wreck. "No use arguing with the boss. I don't think I have a choice."

Flip Wreck hopped up and down. "Wooh! Yes! This is great, oh thank you, I won't let you-"by the time Flip Wreck was done talking, he saw Flashwing, Trigger Happy, and Voodood walking away already. "Oh, whoops, wait for me!"

* * *

Kaboom watched them from the monitor. He put his face in his hands. "Oh boy." He looked at another monitor. A group of Skylanders stood in front of a tall building. "Toys For Bob" hung from a sign over them.

"How are they coming along?"

Kaboom jumped and turned in his swindle chair. "GAH! Ah, boss, geez next time I might accidently punch you in the face" after noticing his boss glare at him under his hood he added, "But, after thinking I don't know if I will"

"And the four?"

"Just met up with them. They're headed to the base as we speak." Kaboom explained.

The boss stared at the monitors behind him. "Keep watch on the blue one. He gives me an…odd feeling"

Kaboom turned towards the monitor. "The little whale guy? Boss, you may think he's harmless, but I've seen the kid fight. He's got potential."

The boss started to walk out the door. "That's not what I'm worried about."

* * *

Ignitor, Wind-Up, Stink Bomb, Whirlwind, and Night Shift sat in the parking lot for over an hour thinking of what to do next. The light coming from Ignitor was warm and kept them lit well.

"Do any of us know how to hack into a police radio?" Stink Bomb offered.

"I might" Wind-Up said.

"Even still, I'm pretty sure that's illegal and that's not what we're going for." Whirlwind chimed in.

At that moment, again, Ignitor's phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. "Ok, where are you even putting that? You're entire body is made of fire." Wind-Up asked.

Ignitor looked up at him and shrugged. "Skylander magic? Anyway, I don't recognize the number"

"Answer it" Night Shift said"

Without arguing, Ignitor pushed the button and held his phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello? Kyle?" the phone spoke.

"This is him"

"There's no time to explain for me. Look, I can help you guys out, but I'm not in really the best position right now" at that moment he heard the sound of what could be a lazer beam, and then an explosion. "I'm sending Sparx over and he bring you to me. I could use your help with this stupid mutt Hot Dog. GAH, BEES! Just get over here ASAP! We have a lot do discuss, if I don't get blasted" then the guy hung up.

Ignitor looked at his phone in confusion and then put it away.

"What was the explosion?" Whirlwind asked.

"Explosion," Ignitor said and then added, "I hate that that sounds normal for us now."

Suddenly a small light glimmered in front of them. It fluttered about.

"Ooooh, pretty. I want to touch it." Wind-Up said mesmerized.

"Woah, hands off dawg!" the light spoke.

Ignitor said. "Oh, wow, perfect timing Sparx"

"Naw man. This is my job. Follow me fellas" Sparx spoke.

The firefly was surprisingly fast for such a small creature. Jason had to take a few moments for laughing at how Wind-Up waddled everywhere.

"Well at least I don't smell like a steaming pile of poo!" he retaliated while waddling even faster.

Eventually, Sparx led them into a dark warehouse. From the outside, they all could feel the ground shake beneath their feet.

"So the guy who called us is in there" Stink Bomb wondered.

Sparx turned around. "Geez, I thought the loud noises and the ground wobbling would be a dead giveaway."

"Well, at least our adventure is continuing" Ignitor tried to encourage.

"With how random this night has been?!" Wind-Up piped.

Night Shift's face scrunched. "I am sure you use the word 'adventure' very loosely"


	4. Lessons In The Language Of Dinosaurs

"_What? Where am I?"_

"_In the same place you fainted"_

"_Huh? Who are you?"_

"_That is unimportant. Who you are is what matters now"_

"_Who I am? I'm the same person I have been for the past eighteen years."_

"_Are you satisfied?"_

"_Satisfied?"_

"_Do you wish to be part of a bigger plan?"_

"_A bigger plan? I dunno. I mean, wait, you have got me very confused."_

"_Do not worry young Flashwing. You will see soon enough."_

"_FLASHWING?! Am I in a video game? Wait, am I a dragon?"_

"_Video game? Oh no dear girl. This is most certainly the real world. And you are part of it. See for yourself."_

Flashwing remembered the boss confronting her for the first time. She had mysteriously woken up next to a lake in the middle of the night. She was surrounded by forest and the lake sparkled in the moonlight. Only she and the hooded figure she would come to know as her boss stood there. Her reflection had made her scream and jump back. After taking it all in, she thought nothing of it. No questions, no insight on why she was a video game character, she only followed the boss and with no reason why. One minute she had two legs, and then next she was walking on all fours. Not to mention shooting crystal shards from her tail that she didn't even have before.

The word _satisfied_ continued to ring through her head. She thought, _Satisfied? Satisfied with what? My life as a human? Granted I haven't thought about this before, and I keep thinking I'm the prettiest creature on the planet. That might take some getting used to. Still, what was I going to do with my life before now?"_

"Are you alright Flashwing?" Flip Wreck asked.

Flashwing was startled for a moment. "What? I mean, yeah I guess, just thinking."

"Oh really? What about?" Flip Wreck conversed.

Flashwing almost answered. This was almost the closest she'd gotten to someone talking to _her_ and not Flashwing. She could see genuine concern from Flip Wreck. She wanted to talk to him, but for fear of the boss seeing her weakened with emotion she shrugged it off. "Nothing, we need to focus on the mission anyway"

"Very well" he replied without trying to argue and it made Flashwing feel even more like a jerk.

She and Flip Wreck were walking side by side taking the rear of their group. Trigger Happy and Voodood continuously scanned in front of them for any signs of the five Skylanders the boss wanted. Voodood was quite athletic and at times would quickly climb a tree to scout for anything ahead of them. After six times doing this, they could tell no one was around in the creepy woods they were in. Suddenly Flashwing thought she saw something up ahead. "Hey, I think I recognize this place."

She ran forward to find the same lake she had discovered herself after turning into a Skylander. Nightfall had brought the moon directly overhead making the lake sparkle as before. Flip Wreck placed his two-by-four and steering wheel down and leaped into the lake making a large splash. He rose up and floated along the surface while spewing water from his mouth like a fountain.

"Why are we here?" Trigger Happy wondered out loud.

"Safe place. Make camp here. We keep going in morning" Voodood said.

Flashwing took a seat next to the lake bed and looked up at the moon. She wondered how they were going to beat the five Skylanders in the first place. Only two of them could defeat her and Trigger Happy. That Whirlwind girl was tough and Wind-Up was tricky. If the other three were in fact a ninja, a vampire, and a knight, she was going to be discouraged, even with Voodood and Flip Wreck's help. She was slightly confused though. The boss has many Skylanders at his side, very loyal ones at that, then if these five Skylanders were somehow the biggest threat to his plan why not send all of his warriors? She thought it better not to question the boss though after a Ghost Roaster was roasted into the underworld after questioning a simpler order.

"Your wing is damaged." Flip Wreck said. He popped up from the lake and floated there. Flashwing looked at him and then at her wing. One of the crystals was chipped and another was jagged and cracked. All of her appendages were bent in different directions. Until Flip Wreck had pointed it out, she'd only felt a slight irritation in that area, and now it hurt even more.

"Oh, I guess it- OW SWEET JESUS" Flashwing complained as she fell forward and flopped her face into the water. "Why would you say anything?"

"Oh my, I'm sorry!" Flip Wreck mentioned.

"Just, hold on, if I shoot a crystal near it it'll heal itself." Flashwing said. She fired a crystal into the ground from her tail. Flip Wreck immediately picked it up and pulled it away. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Your crystals aren't going to heal it, only numb the pain." Flip Wreck explained.

"Yeah, I would hope so!"

"Just trust me!"

Flip Wreck hopped out of the lake and sat beside the injured wing. He put the crystal next to the chipped area. He placed his hand on her wing. Flashwing could feel the water from his hand seep into her skin. She grimaced as a short jolt of pain shot through her body followed by a soothing feeling. She looked at her wing. The crystal she had shot had connected to her wing and molded into what it used to look like.

"See? Good as new!" Flip Wreck smiled.

"Oh, well, I um, thank you Flip Wreck" Flashwing stuttered from amazement. "How did you do that?"

"All water Skylanders can heal with water. We can help others too. You didn't think Whirlwind wasn't the only Skylander with healing magic powers huh? It's just nice when there's no water around to have a unicorn for an ally. Then again, it's not every day you see a unicorn shooting rainbow bombs and storm clouds everywhere" Flip Wreck spoke.

"You talk a lot. You mind getting the rest of me in tip top shape?" Flashwing interrupted.

"What? Oh yeah, sure thing." Flip Wreck said. He scooped water from the lake and splashed it on her wing. After moving his arms around some more, along with some sharp gasps from Flashwings pain, her wing was repaired completely. "All better" Flip Wreck looked up at the moon for a moment. "We should get some rest. It's getting late."

He hopped back into the water and started floating away. "You sleep in the water?" Flashwing asked.

"Well yeah, I am a bottlenose whale after all." Flip Wreck mentioned.

Flashwing nodded and smiled. He continued to float away. She didn't know what came over her, but a few seconds later she said. "My past, and my purpose. That's what I was thinking about."

Flip Wreck looked up from the middle of the lake. He smiled after realizing what she said. "Goodnight Flashwing."

"Goodnight Flip Wreck" Flashwing responded and then laid her head down and closed her eyes.

* * *

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"WE ARE NOT GONNA DIE EDDY!"

"SEE ME RIGHT NOW! I CALL THIS DYING!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"

Whirlwind sighed. Boys will be boys, no? She could handle the fact that she was a unicorn, the fact that all her friends were Skylanders, that almost every other Skylander in the world was evil; she could even handle her already hyper friend Eddy being put into an even more hyper robot body. What she was not ready for was the coming of Jurassic Park.

Chopper hopped from crate to crate firing missiles everywhere. "EXPLOSION EXPLOSION BOOM BOOM WEEEE!" the small dinosaur cried. Whirlwind reared back and then fired a rainbow bomb. It immediately shot the annoying little lizard out of the air. He collapsed on the ground and passed out.

"Bell? We could really use your help over here!" Ignitor roared from the other side of the warehouse.

Whirlwind looked up in front of her. She had been distracted by Chopper and didn't notice the giant tree smashing towards her.

"GYAAHHH! SORRY KYLE CAN'T HELP YA!" she squealed while running the other direction before being stopped by a…Prism Break?

"Woah there. Need some help kid?" Prism Break said.

"Hey, I'm warning you I have rainbows and I'm not afraid to use them." Whirlwind said and backed up.

"Kid, I'm not the enemy. I'm the one who called. Now if there's anything else you want to make small banter over let's move- LOOK OUT!" Prism Break dove forward, rolled on the ground, got on one knee and blasted a laser beam forward. The beam shot the charging Tree Rex in the foot just as he was about to squish the two into Skylander pancakes. Tree Rex fell backwards, crushing boxes of who knows what behind him. Shrapnel of wood flung all over the place. Fling Kong who was throwing his air discs all over the place cackled maniacally.

"Mw-kwak! I mean, you losers can't beat me!" Fling Kong said from his carpet.

Stink Bomb stopped throwing stars for a second. "Wait, you actually speak monkey?" he was interrupted by a disc straight to the nose. He fell backwards conked out.

"Bahahaha! Stupid skunk!" he laughed before taking a piece of wooden shrapnel to the side of his head. "Youch! What was that?" he asked. Ignitor took this moment to leap onto a multiple crates and jump into Fling Kong, tackling him to the ground.

Tree Rex got back up from the ground and roared. "You shrimps are more annoying than the boss said" He lifted his massive arm and pointed it at Whirlwind and Prism Break.

"Uhh, we should move" she said as Prism Break stood there as if he already won. "Come on!"

Prism Break smiled. "Three. Two. One" At that moment, a green blur sped into Tree Rex's arm as he fired. The plasma blast was shot away from Whirlwind and Prism Break.

Chopper glided in the air. "Eat more rockets!" he noticed the plasma blast from Tree Rex headed directly towards him. "Ahh crud" he said while eating the plasma blast up and collapsing to the floor.

"Huh, what even was that" Whirlwind said. She hadn't noticed that Prism Break had lifted her up from the ground. "Woah, what are you doing?"

"Just lower your head" he said.

"Lower my-?" she was cut off by Prism Break throwing her directly towards the life giant. "AHHHHH" she screamed and then closed her eyes in fear. She felt herself collide into the giant with such force, he flew backwards and crashed through the wall into an open field.

"Uhhh, this is hopeless. The boss is going to kill us!" Tree Rex said. "Chopper! Fling Kong! We're leaving."

The dinosaur and the monkey followed in defeat. "I could handle two of them. Not seven. Where did they even come from?" Fling Kong screeched while running away.

Chopper headed to the hole in the wall. He glided upwards and then turned around. His tongue stuck out as he said "KABOOM! Bye bye weird fire man!" His twin rockets lowered to his under belly and fused together into one huge missile launcher. Before he could fire, Night Shift teleported to him and slapped the flying dinosaur. The force made him turn around and fire at Fling Kong and Tree Rex. The missile exploded and the two evil Skylanders were blown away.

"Dah crud" Chopper whined as Night Shift pulled back and then punched the dinosaur towards his friends.

"Now that is a knockout punch" he said. "Oh no, I'm starting to say puns now"

"I think Eddy has it worse bro" Stink Bomb said. "His new brain is making him do math"

Wind-Up was sitting on the floor twitching. "So, many, numbers" he sighed while staring forcefully at the ground.

Ignitor regrouped with Whirlwind and Prism Break. "So I'm assuming you're the one who called us?"

Prism Break nodded. "And I'm sure you have a lot of questions"

"Yeah, like who is the second Skylander Fling Kong rambled about" Whirlwind asked.

As if on que, Prism Break's partner landed next to him. "Ahh, Stealth Elf, perfect timing."

"For the last time, it's Hannah. My name is HANNAH!" Stealth Elf said.

"Yeah sure, Stealth Elf is easier to remember" Prism Break said.

"Stupid video game" Stealth Elf grumbled. She finally took notice of Ignitor and Whirlwind standing in front of her. "Right, lemme start off by saying sorry for the confusion. We're here to help. We were on our way to find you five when those three showed up and started attacking us."

"I don't remember a giant being spotted in the newspaper Eddy showed me" Ignitor wondered out loud.

"Oh yeah, all eight of them are on Earth. Not just Tree Rex. I'd bet you every single Skylander is on Earth somewhere. Trap Team, Swap Force, Giants, Sidekicks, the whole lot of them are here somewhere. From what we know, us seven are the only ones that aren't brainwashed by this 'boss' of theirs." Prism Break explained. "We think that the way to fix this is at Toys for Bob in California. Stealth Elf here saw you guys fighting a Flashwing and Trigger Happy was it? We want to help you get there"

"To California from here in Ohio?" Whirlwind asked.

"That's the plan" Prism Break said.

"Well if you haven't noticed, we don't exactly have a car some sort of transportation." Ignitor reminded them.

"Yeah, but we have our feet." Prism Break said.

"We're going on foot?!" Ignitor questioned. He only got a head nod from the both of them.

"It won't be that bad. And I am an excellent scout. We can avoid any kind of trouble on the way there" Stealth Elf assured. "I even told that Flashwing and that Trigger Happy to back off. I told em' this nonsense about how you five are the 'chosen ones' and that you can't lose."

"You told them that!?" Whirlwind bursted.

"Well yeah. I mean, you guys probably can be defeated. But hey, fear is the worst enemy and if my appearance wasn't scary then I don't know what is." Stealth Elf said.

"But hey, two for two on fight wins so not bad so far." Prism Break said.

"Oh joy. More fighting. We barely know how to use our powers yet!" Ignitor argued.

Night Shift, Stink Bomb, and Wind-Up joined the four Skylanders. "So Kyle, what's the plan?"

Ignitor sighed. _What else are we supposed to do?_ "We're going to Toys For Bob"

Night Shift scoffed, "Toys For Bob? That's all the way in California!"

"And we don't exactly have a car or any form of transportation at the moment" Stink Bomb said.

"That's what he said" Whirlwind told him.

"We're going on foot" Ignitor told his friends.

Wind-Up hopped up and down. "On foot?!" he stopped hopping and began to tremble.

Ignitor looked at him confused. "Uhh, Eddy, you alright there bud?"

Wind-Up popped allowing gears to fly everywhere. "We're going on an adventure!"


	5. Lessons In The Language Of Farts

_Hey Kyle?_

_Yeah Eddy?_

_Wouldn't it be cool if Skylands and the Skylanders were real?_

_Hmm, I guess it would be._

_And we could go on trips on the Dread Yacht!_

_Sure_

_And go to Woodburrow! And Skylanders Academy! And The Ruins! Maybe even visit Dragon's Peak!_

_Eddy, I'm trying to do my homework._

_I bet Drobot would be great help with homework._

_Yeah, and I'm sure Eruptor makes a bunch of poop jokes._

_DUDE! THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS!_

"Ain't so funny now" Ignitor mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Stealth Elf asked.

"What? Oh, nothing" Ignitor had been contemplating how he even got into this mess. One minute, he's a human at a gas station doing normal human things. The next moment, he was a knight made of fire and going on, as Wind-Up had said, an adventure. It was bad enough that he and his friends had been turned into these odd creatures from another world, but with the arrival of Prism Break and Stealth Elf on the team he was starting to think there was more to what happened to them then met the eye. And what did Toys For Bob have to do with this anyway?

"Oh by the way, I think I should mention it," Prism Break turned around as he led the group through a small forest from the warehouse, "there's one more on our side. Right now he's behind enemy lines though and he's being a double agent."

"What is his name?" Night Shift asked.

"Oh I can't say"

"Not even a name?"

"Kid, I know you got a human name, but if you're working with us you gotta go by your Skylander name. As for our leader, well, he goes by his Skylander name. If I say it, you'll know who he is immediately and probably blow his cover"

"My name is Mason, not kid"

"Okay, neither, your name is Night Shift, or as I like to call you, Dust Bag"

Night Shift scowled, ready to jab Prism Break straight in the jaw. Ignitor had seen his buddy get mad before. Most of the time he kept his cool, but when he got angry there was a rampage that had obliterated most in its path. The nightmares lasted for a solid week. Stink Bomb seemed unaffected by his anger though it made sense since he lived with the guy his whole life.

Whirlwind landed on the ground next to them. "I don't even understand. How do you know where we are going? What if we're actually headed to Canada?"

"Hey, then we could see your grandparents!" Wind-Up said. He hopped up and down and it seemed like he couldn't stop. His legs kept jittering and shaking. Stink Bomb attempted to keep him still by holding his shoulders down, but it ended in failure when the ninja skunk ended up vibrating and making him uncontrollably dizzy.

"See, I don't think that'd be a good idea. They just might not recognize me" Whirlwind said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey Bell, can I ride you?" Stink Bomb asked.

"For the last time Jason! NO!" Whirlwind grunted.

"Hey, what was that?" Prism Break raised a rocky brow from in front.

"Sorry, Whirlwind" Stink Bomb muttered.

"Stink Bomb, more like Stink Butt"

"That name is still true" Ignitor pointed out.

Stealth Elf put her hand up signaling the group to stop. Unaware of the motion, Prism Break ran into her, Ignitor into Prism Break and the rest of the gang followed behind him. "Hey, watch it!" she grumbled angrily. "I think I see something up ahead."

"Yeah? Well what is it?" Prism Break asked.

Stealth Elf peered ahead and then sighed. "Oh nothing, it's just a gang"

"A gang?" Ignitor asked Stealth Elf who had said the word so casually. "What are they doing"

"Looks like they're about to go jump someone"

Prism Break looked at the group of bandana-wearing men. "Oooh, they have a nice car too"

"Well, we have to stop them!" Ignitor said a little loudly. Stealth Elf glared and shushed him. Ignitor made his voice quieter. "We can't just let them hurt an innocent person."

"Listen ki- Ignitor. We have bigger issues like turning back to normal. And who knows, maybe this person isn't as innocent as you suspect."

"I won't take any chances"

"Man, don't be so headstrong" Prism Break turned forward, only to see Ignitor already moving towards the group of people. "Moron"

The fire knight kept walking forward ready to fight although not sure how. One of the gang members finally took notice of him. His eyes were frightened and curious. "Yo dawg, who you be?"

Ignitor stopped as the rest of the gang turned to look at him. "I- umm," he cleared his throat and made his mouth speak. He clearly had not thought this through. "I am the long arm of justice!"

"With those tiny rabbit arms?" one of the other members laughed making the others crack up.

"Hold on fellas. This dude is on fire."

"And there is a GIANT SKUNK RIGHT HERE!" another one said as Stink Bomb approached from one of the sides. Whirlwind appeared from the back of them. She must have flown above while Ignitor was distracting them. Wind-Up and Night Shift came to Ignitor's sides.

"Yo look guys, we don't want no trouble"

"Then you are in quite a pickle because we are trouble and you found us" Night Shift shrugged as he threatened the gang.

One of the members who was wearing a large leather jacket had his hand inside the inside pocket. "Whatchu want with us?"

Stink Bomb looked at the gang member with the jacket. He looked at his feet and got an idea. "We want your car"

Ignitor had no idea his friend could come up with ideas. He also heard one of the gang members whisper "Man, is that a talking skunk?"

"Yo dawg, ain't no way you getting' my wheels" leather jacket man said.

Stink Bomb shrugged. "Whatever, you're funeral. Uh, guys, plug your noses." With that final statement, Stink Bomb turned around, lifted his tail, and green gas shot out from his rear. The flatulent smell was enough for each of the gang members to collapse on the ground. Whirlwind who had covered her nose with her wings walked to the leather jacket guy and poked around him with her horn.

"Look for some keys!"

Prism Break hopped forward smiling. "That went better than expected." He reached into the guys jacket and hooked the keys on to his crystal arm. "I'll drive!"

Stink Bomb grabbed the keys. "No way dude, you don't have any fingers!"

Night Shift jerked the keys from him. "You don't even know how to ride a bike"

Stealth Elf took the keys from the vampire. "Tell you boys what. Why don't I drive?"

Ignitor looked at the arguing bunch. "I don't see any problem with that."

Wind-Up hopped up and down. "SHOTGUN!"

Ignitor, Prism Break, Stink Bomb, and Night Shift looked at each other. They were clearly the four biggest ones in the group. From the look of it, the jet black car in front of them did not look very big. Ignitor stepped forward. "Uhh, Wind-Up?"

"Hey, you know the rules of shotgun. I get front seat."

Whirlwind was cackling. "I'm so glad I can fly"

* * *

The boss sat in his chair thinking. He had put fear into each of his minions. He hated it but it was only because he did not want a worse fate from the one who had given him his new body. He was doing it for this new world order, for the ones who mattered in this universe, for his family. The boss put his hands to the bridge of his nose. How had he gotten into this mess anyway? Although this was a step up from his boring office job as a human. Working at a paper company was not the most imaginative job. Now he had a giant weapon and practically every creature that could be created at his instant calling.

The screen in front of the boss shimmered and buzzed with static. On the screen appeared the boss's, well, boss. A man in a pinstripe suit, pale pink skin, and a brighter pink buzz cut. However the pink color only made his menacing look all the more terrifying.

"Ahh, finally this ridiculous Earth technology came through. Status report?" the man on the screen said.

The boss jumped in his chair at the large head on the screen. "Ah yes, well, unfortunately we are as unsuccessful as the last report"

The pinstripe suited man sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "I am already dealing with a group of hooligans and my own children! I cannot have this rag tag team of Skylanders that somehow are not on my side ruin my plans"

It was true. Even the boss didn't know how they were defying him. Every human turned Skylander was working for the pink boss and he had no idea why these five, now seven were any different. He decided to avoid heating up his leader. "However, I believe we have a secret weapon that can defeat them. It may just be enough"

Pink boss lifted an eyebrow. "Hmmmmm?"

The boss pushed a button on his chair and the intercom on the arm rest beeped. "Ka-Boom, bring in project alpha" he said.

"Sure thing, right away boss" Ka-Boom's Brooklyn accent spoke. The boss had almost forgotten that his right hand man was from Boston and raised in New York. He had no idea how he ended up in Indiana so far from his home state.

A few moments later the door to the boss's office opened and Ka-Boom rolled in a tray holding five different colored crystals. After leaving the tray by the boss Ka-Boom left the office not wanting to speak with someone higher up than his own hooded leader.

"Not only will I personally oversee a final assault should things become dire" he motioned to the crystals "each of these crystals contain a Nega-Skylander. Kaos has already sent some of his minions to Earth. We managed to capture the five Nega-Skylanders that are the equivalent of these other five Skylanders"

Pink boss managed to notice the five crystals, one red, one yellow, one black, one green, and one white. "Yes, but in Skylands, one Skylander managed to take out an entire army of Nega-Skylanders by himself."

"Was he facing a Nega Skylander that was his equivalent?" the boss asked.

Pink boss scratched his chin and the boss knew the answer was no. "Continue"

"These Nega Skylanders can learn from their equal instantly and know all their weaknesses. It's the perfect strategy and these Skylanders are humans! That don't even know how to control their powers."

"If you recall you are also a human…"

"Yes, but almost two months now. I have quite mastered my skills"

Pink boss chuckled. "Well then I suppose this is your moment to prove it. I will check back in two weeks. Pray to Eon you have made some progress" and with that the screen went black.

The boss turned around and got up from his chair. He stood up and began to walk out the door to his office back into the main lair.

"Oh, progress will be made" Enigma, the boss laughed evilly.

**Hello all! I hope you have enjoyed The Invasion so far. Although it is a stand alone story, it has a parallel story called The Portal. If you haven't read that I hope you will do so! Otherwise I will let you all know that I only right A/N's every five chapters as to not take away too much attention from the story. I hope you all enjoy, favorite, and review. But as long as you read and enjoy that's all this happy writer can hope for. Have a great day! -Raptor**


	6. Lessons In The Language Of Inner Thought

Stealth Elf bobbed her head to the soft radio music. Wind-Up sat beside her with his eyes closed fast asleep. Ignitor was in the back thinking. He was squished in between Stink Bomb and Prism Break. Stink Bomb had his head smashed against the window, but somehow he had been able to get some shut eye. Prism Break had his head tilted back and snored loudly. Night Shift on the other side of the rock golem sat glumly, with bags under his eyes and squinting intently.

"Hey, Night Shift? Why don't you get some sleep?" Ignitor told him.

Night Shift slowly shifted his head to look at Ignitor. "I am undead. I…do not…sleep." At the last word Night Shift fell forward and face planted into Prism Break's lap, snoring away.

Ignitor noticed Stealth Elf look at him through the rearview mirror. "Why don't you get some sleep?" she asked.

"Too much on my mind. I can't help but think if this is my dad's fault. I mean, without the medallions we might not have been turned into Skylanders at all. And who knows what's going on around here. I don't know why that Flashwing and Trigger Happy keep going after us, why all these Skylanders are attacking. I'm not trying to stop them, I'm trying to go back to normal. Where I only wanted to play a video game, not play with life as a video game character."

Stealth Elf listened intently as he talked. She kept her eyes on the road, but Ignitor knew she understood every word he said.

"Even still, how are bad people getting turned into Skylanders? Are we the only seven that aren't terrorizing innocent people?"

"Eight" Stealth Elf intervened.

"Eight? Oh right, the double agent. Anyway, we should check on Whirlwind. She just turned into a unicorn hybrid and I don't know if she can fly for this long. How long have we been driving?"

"About four hours now. Lemme' check." Stealth Elf rolled down the window and stuck her head out. "Hey Whirlwind! How you doing?"

Next to the window, Whirlwind floated down. "I'm doing great! Flying is the best! How are the losers doing in the back?"

"We're doing fine…" Ignitor leaned forward and leered.

"Awwww, look at the little babies asleep." Whirlwind cooed.

Ignitor reached over Stealth Elf and shoved his hand into Whirlwind's face, causing her to spin around and get behind the car. She flew faster and caught back up to the window. "Rude Kyle! Rude!"

Prism Break grunted in the back still asleep, "Hmph, names"

Whirlwind rolled her eyes. "Sorry, _Ignitor_" she said sarcastically.

"Better" Prism Break mumbled and then turned on his side.

Stealth Elf laughed a bit at her partner. "Look, I think it's about time for a pit stop and stretch out a bit."

Ignitor sighed, "I'd sure like that"

Whirlwind smiled and winked. "Alright! See you guys when we get there" she flew back up above the car and Stealth Elf shut the window.

Ignitor sat back in his seat still squished between Stink Bomb and Prism Break. His thoughts were still racing. "I promise guys, I will get us back to normal" Ignitor said to himself and then allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Night Shift was one who was comfortable to be alone with his thoughts. He never thought, however, his lone thoughts would be thought in a gas station.

The pit stop was unavoidable. The gang's car was low on gas, Stink Bomb had to pee (they didn't want to take any chances after Wind-Up's oil leak), and Stealth Elf insisted on giving Whirlwind's wings a break. The unicorn played it off as if she could keep flying for miles, but her drooping wings and heaving chest told the group she wanted to stop. They discussed where to park. It was agreed that the less people that went inside the better. Stink Bomb said that some of them could play off coming from a costume party. Ignitor was still asleep in the car, exhausted from the trip. They all thought it was for the best since trying to convince someone that you bought costume with no place for your head and your entire body was on fire from your local costume shop would be pretty difficult.

So Stealth Elf, Prism Break, and Night Shift all went into the gas station. Stealth Elf was by the cashier paying for the gas. Prism Break was over by the drink machine and stocked up on root beers. Night Shift, realizing that although the sun was not deadly to him but still caused him to be drowsy, went inside to enjoy the air conditioning.

He had his eyes closed in deep thought. His mind raced to the recent events of the day. All of his friends discussed what it would be like to be a Skylander: Jason, Eddy, Isabella, and Kyle, even Mason. But all those discussions had taken place in the realm of Skylands and not Earth. It was also strange that they all turned into their respective favorite Skylander and that the medallions that Kyle's dad gave them matched their element type. Not to mention that somehow their minds did not make them want to commit crimes such as every single other Skylander sighting in the US. He wondered where Prism Break and Stealth Elf came from and how they were not evil also. The leader they spoke of and who he was or how well he was doing behind enemy lines as a double agent. Heck, Night Shift wanted to know how far his powers could go; if they were contained to the upgrades their Skylander had in the game.

Night Shift was brought back to reality by the new found stench of his twin brother. Stink Bomb exited the bathroom waving his hand in front of his nose. "Whew, if that bathroom wasn't gas station quality before, it is now. God bless burritos" the green skunk mumbled turning around.

Night Shift opened his eyes and sighed. "Please tell me you wiped"

"Oh come on, I'm not that gross. I can be classy when I want to" Stink Bomb defended.

"Your version of classy is sticking a booger to the bottom of the table instead of flinging it across the room"

"Touché my friend, touché"

Prism Break asked for Stink Bomb's help carrying out the drinks since he had no fingers and they went back outside. Behind the gas station waiting for them was the car behind a small patch of grass on fire. Wind-Up was next to Ignitor whose body was limp and lifeless. Stealth Elf had told him that Ignitor had fallen asleep however at the time, the fire knight's flame was still burning. Wind-Up was panting as if he were screaming. The tiny toy robot looked terrified as he noticed the four of them returning from the station. "He was still asleep, and suddenly his fire went completely out. So I shoved him out of the car and that's when the grass caught fire, and I don't know what happened."

Whirlwind was by the fire trying to extinguish it. She raised her wings and flapped, making air flow onto the fire. Unfortunately the fire only grew.

"What are you thinking? Air makes fire worse!" Prism Break grumbled.

"I'm sorry, when there's a fire in Canada, you just throw snow on it!" she yelled loudly.

Stink Bomb grinned. "What if I-?"

Night Shift slapped his skunk brother in the back of the head. "Don't even think about farting on it!"

That's when the vampire boxer noticed a metal arm lying next to the car. Stink Bomb followed his gaze and picked up the arm once he saw it. The ninja skunk ferociously began to swing the metal arm onto the flame trying to pat it out. That's when the panicking group heard Ignitor's voice from nowhere.

"Hey, hey, you would mind cutting that out?"

Wind-Up looked up in a daze. "God, is that you? How's Kyle doing?"

Prism Break brought his crystal arms together and prayed, "He means how's Ignitor doing"

They all heard a soft grunt "I'm not God, I'm Ignitor, would you mind telling Stink Head to stop hitting me with my own arm!"

The group all looked at the tiny fire. They leaned in close without saying a word. Night Shift was the first one to speak. "Ignitor, why are you so small?"

"So small?!" the tiny flame squeaked, "I wanna know why I'm out of my body!"

Prism Break stood back and laughed. "Oh that's it? You must have gotten your soul out of the armor. Didn't you guys know that? I thought you were all Skylander nerds"

Wind-Up lifted a finger. "Umm, we're called emfuzziests"

The tiny fire sighed. "You mean, enthusiast?"

"Yeah that"

"Would someone please put me back in my body?!" Ignitor cried.

"We can't do that. You have to will your fire soul back in yourself" Stealth Elf explained.

"But-uhhhhhh" Ignitor complained. Then there was silence, but no empty silence. It was the silence of Ignitor focusing. After a couple seconds, the fire zoomed back into the armor, reigniting the flame inside of Ignitor's body. He lifted his left arm and flexed his fingers. "Sweet." Suddenly he felt a metal finger poke his left shoulder. He saw Stink Bomb holding his arm. The ninja skunk was flopping his own arm on Ignitor.

"Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?" Stink Bomb mocked.

Stealth Elf grabbed the metal arm and glared at him before placing the limb back into Ignitor's socket. "So, you guys ready to head out?"

"Actually, I wanted to speak with everyone about something." Night Shit interrupted.

Ignitor stood back on his feet and shrugged in agreement. "Sure, what's up?"

"Prism Break, Stealth Elf, these past victories have been flukes. We keep winning somehow, with Trigger Happy and Flashwing, or back at the warehouse, and the gang, we only one that because Stink Bomb is a natural with farting"

Stink Bomb nodded, "And don't you forget it!"

Night Shift finished his thoughts, "What I am saying is we need training with our powers before we go any further. If we get ambushed by Flashwing and Trigger Happy or anybody else we will lose. Ignitor, you can figure out how to control your flame form, and Wind-Up how to use all those gadgets given to you. We must know how to use our Skylander powers if we are to be successful."

Stealth Elf studied the vampire. "Hmm, your right. And training starts now."

* * *

Enigma entered the jail. It was a lower dungeon beneath the main HQ where he was working. He held his translucent purple staff in his right hand as he walked down the dark corridor. Cells on either side of him were empty except for one he knew was not. He was met by a metal sliding door in front of him. "Computer, open the door" he commanded. A short BOOP was heard and the doors slid apart revealing the only occupied jail cell. There in front of him was Paul Reiche along with nine other Toys For Bob employees. All of their shirts were drowning in sweat and their faces were shiny with grease and patched with dirt. Enigma chuckled evilly at the sight and walked forward.

"Ahhh, Mr. Reiche, how are you enjoying your new home?" Enigma taunted.

Paul stood up and smiled. "Cozy, although I don't think I' will be here for awfully long" he said confidently.

Enigma gasped in fake surprise. "Is that so? What makes you so sure?"

"Before I was captured by your boss, I sent out the distress signal hidden in Toys For Bob and now many humans have turned into Skylanders and are on their way here right now to save us" Paul said, matter-of-factly.

Enigma laughed softly, but it grew louder after a couple of seconds until it became maniacal cackling. "Save you!? Oh my dear boy you are sadly mistaken. In fact the exact opposite is happening. Most of the Skylanders on Earth are working against you; doing my bidding. The only Skylanders not fighting for me are going to your factory to return to their normal selves, not save you!"

Paul's eyes widened with fear. "What, tha-that's not possible. Years of planning for this, of preparation, it was all fool proof"

Enigma laughed even more. "Well if I am not proof enough for you to believe you were doomed from the start, then boohoo, have a nice day, and enjoy your fake cups of tea"

"Bu-but these other Skylanders that are headed for the factory. Once they are human again they'll probably figure everything out and stop you."

Enigma lifted a small screen from his cloak. On the screen walking through the forest were Trigger Happy, Voodood, Flashwing, and Flip Wreck. "Not if they are destroyed before they get there.


	7. Lessons In The Language Of Baldies

Flashwing didn't know what she was feeling. Trigger Happy was a complete maniac and got on her nerves with every passing minute. Voodood was one part stupid, another part illiterate, and last part somehow a genius. Despite having very little grammatical capabilities, he led the group of wonder villains quite well. _Villain? Is that what I am? _Flip Wreck was the only one she felt comfortable talking with. He was calm and had the best super power any Skylander, good or bad, could have; the ability to shut Trigger Happy up. However with all the strange characteristics of the oddball group, Flashwing found herself growing attached to each of them. It was a strange feeling and she discovered it to be one of her least favorite feelings, especially for Flip Wreck. For him it felt stronger than the other two.

And that's why she hated herself for heading to their rescue.

It was the strangest thing. Voodood had woken the other three up at dawn to get an early start on their trek. Flashwing had asked where they were even headed, but Voodood did a poor job assuring her he had everything under control after saying a simple "Place we supposed to be". Flip Wreck hopped out of the pond and yawned while rubbing his eyes. Trigger Happy was already hyper after waking up. He flailed his guns around and cackled.

"Boom boom boom! Let's get a move on slow pokes! YEEEHAAAA!"

Suddenly they heard a rustling in the bushes around them. Trigger Happy jerked his head to the noise. "Oooh, looks like breakfast! I'M GONNA SHOOT IT!"

Flashwing immediately felt something wrong in her gut. "Trigger Happy wait!" But before he could stop, the little gremlin ran towards the bushes. The creature that made the rustling appeared and grabbed Trigger Happy. It only took a moment for her to see who it was. It was a small creature that was completely dark, like a silhouette, except for a yellow outline that covered its body. Its eyes were bright white and void. It looked exactly like Trigger Happy; a doppelganger. The dark Trigger Happy ran back into the woods with her accomplice over his shoulder.

Flip Wreck was completely dumbfounded. "Was there two of them-" his voice was immediately muffled. When Voodood and Flashwing turned to him, they saw a blue silhouette that looked exactly like Flip Wreck covering his mouth and holding his arms behind his back. The doppelganger head butt the water Skylander in the back of his head knocking him out cold.

Voodood drew his axe. "Voodood destroy bad whale!" Before he could charge with that battle cry, another axe on what looked like a zipline burst from the forest and caught Voodood's own weapon. The axe quickly flung back into the woods, successfully disarming the orc. Voodood's eyes widened. "Axe! NO!" he said and then ran after his weapon.

Voodood and a knocked out Flip Wreck being carried by his doppelganger disappeared into the forest at the same time, leaving Flashwing alone in the small clearing, completely silent and Flashwing had to take a moment to assess what had just happened. _I'm gonna have to save those idiots, aren't I?_ She sighed and ran quickly into the forest.

After a couple yards, she realized she had not seen any of her companions nor the doppelgangers. Desperate, Flashwing slowed down to catch her breath. Over the weeks she trained at Enigma's HQ, she quickly discovered she was more tactical rather than strong or fast like most Skylanders. She remembered one thing that Ka-Boom had taught her. Earth Skylanders were the best trackers as they could all sense vibrations in the ground. She closed her eyes and put all of her thoughts at her feet. Almost immediately, she sensed a pair of feet which she assumed was Flip Wreck's kidnapper. Then suddenly she sensed two more pairs of feet. One of them made short stubby hops; the other seemed to be the fastest, like an Olympic runner. _Trigger Happy and Voodood_ she thought.

At that thought, she took off running again, finding herself worried for her new friend and the two buffoons. She sprinted for a good minute, dodging low tree branches and hopping over thorny bushes. Tiring out quickly though, she skidded to a halt and breathed heavily. Angered at no sight of any of them, she decided to try one of the things she failed constantly in training. She focused again on the ground and found the three sets of feet running ahead of her. Then she focused hard, eyes closed intently. She focused until her eyes felt like they would pop into the back of her head. Finally, her feet shifted into the ground with a jolt and the three pairs of feet stopped immediately. She sensed that they were all close to each other about a mile away. _Not too far, okay Flash, just run like your friends are in danger, because, you know, they are _she thought as she dashed ahead.

The closer she got, the louder she could hear her friends' cries for help.

"GYAHH, FLASHWING HELP! I'M HOLDING ME! BUT IT'S NOT ME! I'M SO CONFUSED!" she could hear Trigger Happy yelling.

Flashwing finally pushed past a few bushes into a large clearing. It shifted from green forest to a ring of desolate brown dirt. Flip Wreck was hoisted onto his doppelganger's back. His eyes were closed and she saw him breathing very slowly. Before she could save him, Dark Flip Wreck flung the whale onto the ground. Trigger Happy's doppelganger had his tongue sticking out. It had a firm grip on Trigger Happy who was trying to tug away from him. Voodood had already gotten away from his alter ego and had decided to fight it. The purple silhouette simply stood there, blocking all of the orc's attacks. Flashwing scanned the scene and realized her power worked. All three of the doppelgangers' feet were stuck to the ground by a crystal that she had summoned. "Voodood, get over here, you aren't doing anything!" Flashwing said. The orc took notice of her and his purple alter ego grinned evilly at him. Voodood stepped back and met Flashwing at her side.

"What plan shiny one?" he asked.

"Yeah! Like how am I gonna get out of this?! It's the snow cone incident of '05 all over again!" Trigger Happy struggled against the grip of his dark captor.

Flashwing hopped over to Flip Wreck still on the ground and helped him up. He was shaky, but was able to hop up. He looked the most beat up out of the three of them.

"They came out of nowhere and I tried to fight back" Flip Wreck struggled to breath.

"Hey hey hey, I got it covered" Flashwing told him. She took aim at the dark Trigger Happy's arm and shot a crystal from her tail. It hit its forearm and it finally let go of the gremlin.

Trigger Happy hobbled over to the other four, rubbing his arm. "Thank goodness, that guy was annoying"

"Just like small yappy one" Voodood said.

Flip Wreck mustered out a chuckle. "Oooh, burn"

"Whatever let's just get out of here and save our furry behinds!" snorted Trigger Happy.

Flip Wreck wrinkled his nose. "Woah, just hold on, there are three doppelgangers. Where's the forth?"

Flashwing noticed it as well. "Yeah, where's mine?"

Suddenly, the crystals on the doppelgangers' feet exploded with a burst of energy that seemed all too familiar to Flashwing. A dark silhouette with a brown hue and bright white eyes crashed down next to the others.

"Wow, that was right on cue" Trigger Happy.

"Oh just shut up and get ready to fight" Flashwing complained and steadied herself for the battle.

"Four on four, fight each other!" Voodood said.

"What does that even mean?" Trigger Happy asked obviously confused.

Flip Wreck sighed. "Fight your doppelganger bud."

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH" Trigger Happy said and immediately pulled out his golden guns from…somewhere (Flashwing made a mental note to ask him where he kept them). The little gremlin started firing at his doppelganger who pulled out his own and fired back. Each bullet collided with the other and fell to the ground.

Flip Wreck unsheathed his sword and shield from his back and ran towards his doppelganger. He brought it down on his dark alter ego who somehow managed to block it with his arm and then kicked Flip Wreck in the stomach, pushing him back. The whale heaved out a short breath and regained his composure. He brought his shield up and charged Dark Flip Wreck. The alter ego made no effort to dodge, but instead grabbed the top and bottom of the shield once close enough and then flung Flip Wreck over his head and onto his back. Flip Wreck threw his shield at Dark Flip Wreck from his back and the silhouette bent backwards to dodge. Flip Wreck pushed himself up and then attempted to head butt the alter ego. Dark Flip Wreck held a hand out and stopped him dead in his tracks. Flip Wreck smiled and held his hand out. The shield that was on the ground grew a spout of water from the center and returned to Flip Wreck, which promptly slammed into the back of the dark Skylander in the head. It grunted and then summoned his own sword. He swung upwards hard, colliding with Flip Wreck's chin making him tumble backwards.

Voodood studied his doppelganger for a few seconds before striking. He swung across the left hard with his axe which was deflected promptly by the handle of the dark purple Skylanders own weapon. The orc used his own momentum being swung by the deflection to sweep the leg. The doppelganger hopped and dodged the attack. Voodood who was turned around and confused how that had not worked was then kicked in the back by his counterpart and fell to his knees. Angry, Voodood turned around and lowered his axe and made the blade fire from the handle. The doppelganger took the projectile straight in the gut and grunted. Voodood smiled happily, content with the minor victory, but it faded when the orc realized his counterpart had caught the blade and stood firm. The dark Voodood then threw the blade back. The orc caught off guard was nailed in the face with his own weapon. The projectile had such momentum that Voodood was flung into a nearby tree and became stuck.

Flashwing was having difficulty with her doppelganger. After firing a few crystals at it that were merely bounced off its crystal hard armor, she soon realized small attacks would not damage this thing at all. The dark brown doppelganger simply stood there as if already knowing this. Flashwing needed another approach, a different strategy. She saw Voodood stuck in the tree, Flip Wreck on his back, and Trigger Happy in an endless firing war with the dark gremlin. She realized that no one would win against their own doppelganger. Flashwing then directed a crystal this time at the dark Trigger Happy, hoping to give Trigger Happy a moment to get in on his dark counterpart and that's when her plan formed.

The crystal struck dark Trigger Happy in the head making him tumble backwards. "Trigger Happy, use your machine gun on the dark Voodood!"she ordered.

Trigger Happy stopped firing and panted. He turned to the dark Voodood and obeyed, bringing his guns together. To two golden weapons connected with a click and then like a Transformer expanded creating his signature golden machine gun. He hopped up to the trigger and fired. The backfire made his legs fly behind him. The dark Voodood attempted to dodge the bullets, but was too slow for the rapid firing. He was decimated by the golden coin barrage and fell.

Voodood unstuck himself from the tree and shook his head to focus. Flashwing turned to him. "Voodood, get the Flip Wreck!" He nodded. He lifted his axe above his head and bellowed the weirdest battle cry ever known in the history of Skylands. He leapt over 40 feet to the dark whale and brought his axe down as hard as the orc ever has; part because he was angry, and partly because, wait, no it really was the angriest the Voodood had ever been. Dark Flip Wreck lifted his wheel shield up to block in the incoming blow, but the strike shattered into thousands of splinters. One of them hit the already downed Dark Trigger Happy. Voodood spun around and roundhouse kicked the whale's counterpart straight to the snout sending him flying into a tree and getting stuck just as the orc had been.

Flip Wreck realizing what Flashwing had planned left one final doppelganger unattended for; Flashwing's. He dashed forward with his two-by-four sword and slammed it into the dark Flashwing's chest. It flew upward and Flip Wreck jumped up, ramming his shield into it. Flashwing's counterpart spun around in the air and the bottlenose could spot a couple of places where the crystal armor had cracked. He hopped onto his shield and with a burst of water from underneath, blasted into the air once more. Flip Wreck then swung his sea saw sword across dark Flashwing and the armor cracked even more leaving the doppelganger weak and useless. The two landed on the ground; Flip Wreck with a twist and much finesse, the Flashwing flopped on the ground limp. Trigger Happy lifted up two signs, one with a 10 on it the other with a 0 on it.

"What a finish by the bottlenose but the weird dark Flashwing with quite a sloppy ending. There is a clear winner here" he narrated as if the landing were part of the Olympics.

"Whatever, at least that's over" Flashwing muttered out loud.

Flip Wreck walked over to the crystal dragon. "What I want to know is how you figured out if we fought different doppelgangers we would win. I mean, that was amazing!"

Flashwing blushed. "Oh it was nothing"

"Nothing? We could have been destroyed. You basically saved our lives!"

Voodood simply glared at each of the moaning dopplegangers. He was focused and Flashwing noticed something off about the orc. "Umm, Voodood, what's up?"

Voodood turned to her. "Back at HQ, boss tell Voodood plan for fire knight. Dark Skylanders supposed to fight for us. Dark fire knight made, and skunk and vampire and unicorn and odd toy thing."

"Your point?" Trigger Happy grumbled clearly unhappy that there was more than a simple victory.

Voodood shook his head. "If work for us, why attack Voodood and friends."

Flashwing looked at her dark Doppelganger. _They were supposed to help us? _

The group confused to no end, Voodood made a decision. He slammed the end of his axe on the ground, "We keep moving. Voodood talk with boss later." The other three nodded.

* * *

Waiting impatiently and pacing his evil throne room of doom was Kaos. His stubby legs hobbled around and the arch enemy of the Skylanders stroked his head. "Where is he, that idiot can't do anything right! I should have done it myself! If he gets in the way of my glorious takeover of Earth then I, KAOS, will kick that troll right in the-"

Bursting through the door of Kaos' throne room was his butler Glumshanks. He had a large sack slung over his back. He dropped it on the ground and fell to his knees breathing heavily. Kaos' eyes brightened and he ran over to the sack. "Did you get them?" he said while opening the bag.

Glumshanks gulped and spoke to his master. "Yup, every last Nega Skylander all neat and tighty in those Traptanium crystals."

Kaos dumped the bags contents onto the floor. Eight different types of colored crystals swarmed the checkered tiles. Each one had a small image of a different Skylander. Kaos silently counted each one and frowned once he was finished.

"Is everything alright lord Kaos?" Glumshanks asked. He was sure his master would be grateful this one time.

"Youuuuu NINCOMPOOP! There are some missing!" Kaos complained.

"What? That can't be possible!" Glumshanks assured himself.

"Oh really? Then where is Ignitor's crystal? Or Whirlwind? Wind-Up? Night Shift's? Stink Bomb's?"

Glumshanks examined the crystals looking for the ones Kaos had listed.

Kaos' eyes widened. "Oooooh, I bet that one guy, I am so angry I can't remember his name! The one with the pink buzz cut oh but that guy, I bet he stole them. He is always getting in the way. You know the one, right Glumshanks?"

"Yes sir, I know the one"

"Well, I will not let him get in the way of my conquest"

"Sir if I may. I already sent some Nega Skylanders out to help. Lemme think, Flashwing, Flip Wreck, Voodood, and Trigger Happy."

Kaos looked at his butler. "How do you know their names?"

"Well sir, we have been fighting the Skylanders for quite some time. I think we know the names by now."

"Wow Glumshanks, you're pretty smart" The troll smiled at his master's compliment. "You should use your brain more often" Glumshanks immediately frowned. "Where are those four now?"

"I sent them to fight those Skylanders that the pink guy managed to turn evil, but only for him."

"Ugh, humans, so feeble minded! And to think one of them has been a Portal Master for all these years!"

"Also, I think some real Skylanders are on Earth."

"No not the Skylosers! Why is everyone getting in the way? Is it too much to ask to be the unquestionable ruler and emperor of everything I see. Is it? IS IT?"

"No sir"

"Well it's time that Kaos wins for once! Get the flying fortress ready Glumshanks! I think we should pay Woodburrow a little visit!"


	8. Lessons In The Language Of Nature Hikes

_Sixteen hours on the road. That's roughly 1040 miles. We must be somewhere in Colorado. I dunno, I do math, I'm not a geography robot. Is that how you pronounce geography? If only I could stop all this, this, THINKING. Why do I have such a big brain now? I mean, I know I'm short, but this is just ridiculous. But then again, I have built in toilet plunger guns, and that's pretty cool. Did it get colder? I can't tell. I'm not a thermometer either. So basically I'm a math robot who can fight. Would it have been so wrong if Activision made Wind-Up a complete genius like Drobot? Oh man, if we ever fight Drobot we'd be doomed. _

"Hey, Wind-Up, you all right bud?" Ignitor asked from the back seat. Prism Break remained in the middle and Stink Bomb occupied the other window seat. After much training and getting a hold of their powers, they discovered Night Shift could fly as well. It was good for Whirlwind to have someone with her above the car. Wind-Up had called shotgun _again_ once training was over. Even with one less person the fire knight, the rock golem, and the ninja skunk still were very crowded. Regardless, Stink Bomb was smiling felt as confident as ever, especially since being a fellow ninja like Stealth Elf, he got very specific training for his abilities.

"Oh uh, yeah, I'm alright, you?" Wind-Up said recovering from deep in his thoughts, which for him, that was as deep as it got.

"I'm fine, it's starting to get chilly though, and that's coming from a fire Skylander" Ignitor replied.

"We're going through some mountains and we're pretty high right now" Stealth Elf said from the driver's seat.

Prism Break shifted in his seat. "I don't know what you guys are babying about. I feel nothing."

"Is that on the inside or outside?" Stink Bomb teased.

"Huh? Wa's that?" Prism Break asked.

"Thick headed too I guess."

All of a sudden, Stealth Elf slammed on the brakes. Stink Bomb who hadn't put on his seat belt claiming he had the "reflexes of a cat on Red Bull" face planted directly into the back of Stealth Elf's chair. Prism Break grunted as the middle seat's seatbelt was only secure across the waist and it knocked the air out of him.

"What was that?!" Wind-Up shrieked.

"I don't know!" Stealth Elf said, wide eyed in confusion. She noticed Whirlwind land next to her door. Stealth Elf rolled down the window to let the unicorn in.

"What is that thing?" Whirlwind asked.

"I don't know!" Stealth Elf repeated.

Night Shift teleported to Whirlwind's side. "What on Earth was-"

"I said I don't know!" Stealth Elf yelped.

Ignitor finally stepped out of the car to investigate. The gang had driven to some area that was completely covered in snow except for the road. A wintery forest on the mountain loomed in all directions. In front of the car was a massive snowball about 20 feet in diameter.

"Where even are we?" Ignitor wondered out loud. "I don't think I know of a mountain big enough to have its own forest."

Prism Break grumbled from the car, "Don't know, don't care. You mind melting that thing down, flame head?"

Ignitor would've talked back, but they did have a destination to get to and he would have preferred to get there as fast as possible. He walked up to the giant snowball and the heat radiating off his body melted it within seconds. Satisfied that it was done, he went back towards the car.

"Woah woah woah, hold on" Whirlwind said before he could get in.

"What's up?" Ignitor turned around.

Next to Whirlwind, Night Shift approached. "That snowball was not what we saw. There was some fast moving…thing."

Ignitor shrugged. "A thing? Wow, I know exactly what you're talking about" he said sarcastically.

Whirlwind sighed. "Well whatever it was, it was dangerous looking and we need to keep an eye out"

Prism Break popped his head out of the car in annoyance. "Would you guys get in? I'd like to get a move on!" Then as if on cue, a snowball of a much smaller size nailed Prism Break in the face making the rock golem tumble back into the car and falling into Stink Bomb. The force made the door on the other side break and Stink Bomb to be shoved out into the snow covered pavement.

The ninja skunk jumped up. "What the crap was that!?"

The sudden attack made everyone get out of the car. Stealth Elf tensed into a fighting stance and stood by Ignitor. "What do you think, wild creatures?"

Ignitor drew his sword. The snow by his feet steamed as his radiating heat melted everything around him. "That snowball was too precise. I'm calling ambush."

Stealth Elf pondered this for a moment while moving her hands to her daggers, prepared to defend herself at any moment. Then she turned to Stink Bomb who was hiding behind the car. She pointed, "You, come one, let's go investigate!" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Stink Bomb cowered a bit more. "Did you see that snowball?! That is a death snow ball if I've ever seen one!"

Stealth Elf glared. "A death snowball?"

Stink Bomb lifted a rock; one that Stealth Elf immediately knew was in the snowball. She was suddenly very grateful that it had hit Prism Break instead of anyone else. She turned to Wind-Up.

"You know who would throw snowballs like that?"

Wind-Up's eyes closed slightly in deep thought. "Well I'm thinking Slam Bam, but he's a lot more reckless. Freeze Blade isn't that violent, he's more of a prankster. Really that leaves Chill."

"That actually makes a lot of sense. She was quite a powerful Skylander, at least, when she was defeating trolls and not trying to kill us" Whirlwind piped up from her stance next to Night Shift. She scanned all of her friends and noticed something. "Umm, so how long are we gonna pose all heroically?"

The others looked at themselves and loosened up. Stealth Elf approached Stink Bomb and then grabbed his ear. "Alright, come on, time to test out your skills on a real enemy!"

Stink Bomb squealed like a child as his ninja companion dragged him off into the woods. Before the two disappeared, Stealth Elf turned to the rest of the group. "While we're gone, fix the car door. If we're not back in an hour, come looking for us. Hopefully if it is Skylanders, they'll be friendly."

With that, the two went into the forest. It seemed to go on for miles and after a couple feet it was almost completely impossible to see the sky. The atmosphere was blocked off by acres and acres of tree branches and bristles. The two ninjas left quite distinct footprints in the fresh snow. Reluctantly Stink Bomb finally stopped squealing and followed Stealth Elf.

"How do you even know where we're going?" Stink Bomb asked.

"Well, according to the trajectory of the snowball, it should lead us to the attackers." After seeing Stink Bomb's blank face, Stealth Elf repeated in a patronizing tone, "It looked like it was thrown this way, now we're following it."

"Ahhhh, why didn't you just say so?"

Stealth Elf put her face in her palm and sighed. _If the ambushers don't kill him, I just might._

At that moment, they heard a rustling. Stealth Elf put her hand out to stop Stink Bomb from moving anymore. She looked up and saw some branches in the distance shaking slightly. She pointed at it and Stink Bomb followed her gaze in acknowledgement. She whispered, "They'll be able to see our foot prints, let's go in the trees."

Stink Bomb squinted and held his hand up. "Hold on…"

Stealth Elf's eyes widened in hope. _Does he sense something? Are his skills finally being realized? Did I make a breakthrough? I knew it!_

Stink Bomb punched himself in the chest and then belched loudly. "Hehe, now I'm ready."

With their position given away to anyone in at least a mile radius with the volume of the burp, Stealth Elf climbed into the trees followed by Stink Bomb. Both of them silently took branch after branch higher into the tree. Eventually, they both disappeared leaving only glowing white eyes to be seen. After reaching a comfortably high height, the two started hopping across branches in the direction of the previous rustling. Stealth Elf turned her head slightly. "You know, with your loud noises, we'll probably never know who attacked us-"

Stink Bomb jerked forward and grabbed her by the neck of her leather shirt. He clawed the branch he was on and stopped immediately.

"What's the big idea?" Stealth Elf whispered. He set her down next to him on the branch. When she turned, she saw the gap between them and the next branch would've been impossible to make in one jump. She would've fallen. "Oh…thanks."

With that, Stink Bomb leapt at the current trunk of the tree they were on and ran across its wall to the next tree branch. Stealth Elf followed and they continued their pursuit.

"You're welcome" Stink Bomb said once Stealth Elf caught up.

Still invisible, the two leapt at another branch and started to hear voices.

"Uhh, Ted, you can't just throw snowballs at people we don't know!" said the first voice. It was feminine, but dark and cold. But not an evil kind of cold, more of a genuine evil.

"But that flamey man melted my big snowball!" a second voice said. It was gruff and low, but had the tone of a nine year old.

"Yeah but, we didn't even know who they were. Or what they were! And how did you even get a rock in the ball anyway."

"What rock?"

"Uhh, Charles, what have we talked about!"

A third voice was suddenly heard. It was slightly raspy and jolly "I told you, call me Chucky. And besides Lois, it was funny!"

Stink Bomb turned to Stealth Elf and whispered. "I recognize those voices. I'm not sure exactly who, but definitely Skylander."

Stealth Elf responded, "Yeah, but by the sound of it I don't think they're evil."

"Come on, let's go meet them."

"Woah there cowboy, better safe than sorry. Let's keep an eye on them for a bit longer."

Stink Bomb nodded and the leapt to another branch to get closer. The voices became louder with each leap.

"Okay, _Chucky_, but that could have seriously hurt one of them!"

"That's why I made Teddy here aim at the one that looked like he was made of rocks!"

"Have you seen us? That guy could've been made of rocks for all we know."

"I'm hungry. I need food Loosie!"

"Oh my god, Ted you are nine years old! How are you still getting my name wrong?"

Stink Bomb smiled as he leapt. _Sweet, I guessed his age right. Kinda buff sounding for a kid though_.

After one final branch, the two ninjas could identify whom the voices belonged to. The dark voice belonged to a pale girl with blue eyes and lips. She had a helmet with wings on the sides and had a javelin and translucent shield attached to her back. Gruff but childish one was given from what looked like a form armed buff ice monster. The raspy jolly one came out of some weird raccoon cat hybrid with ice for hair and seemed to float across the ground with skate attached to his feet.

"Alright, I'm not the Skylander expert, you know them?" Stealth Elf asked.

Stink Bomb gave her an offended look. "Oh please, do I know them? That's Chill, the icy warrior who's only looking for redemption. Then there's the fun loving, snow cone eating yeti, Slam Bam. And then, umm, that one is clearly, umm"

"You don't remember?"

"Not a clue"

"I think that's Freeze Blade; the Swap Force guy I think"

"Wow, how do you know that?"

Stealth Elf froze. "Umm, well, uhh, actually that's a conversation for another day."

Stink Bomb, although confused about her avoidance of an answer, decided to move on and, in his mind, not care.

The elf regained her composure. "Anyway, they don't seem bad enough. You wanna do the honors?" she said after her whole body became visible again. Stink Bomb did the same and nodded. "Sweet" and with that last word, she pushed the ninja skunk from the branch and he fell to the ground. After somehow avoiding every branch on the way down, he face planted into the snow with a puff of snow splatting on his sides.

The three ice Skylanders turned in shock. Once Chill (or Lois) noticed the green skunk she sighed. "See! You made them angry and now they're coming after us!"

"It's okay Looey! I will pound them into the ground! They won't catch us!" Slam Bam (or Ted) growled.

Freeze Blade (or Charles, or Chucky, too many names to keep track of) clicked his tongue. "And all over a silly rock. That's sad. Prepare to get your butt kicked, weird green skunk thing!"

* * *

Prism Break stared at the door, and then at the hole in the car where it should be. He sat in the snow and placed his chin in his arms. Wind-Up, Ignitor, Whirlwind, and Night Shift stared with him. Silence embraced the snowy road for a solid fifteen minutes. Only a slight wind and some breathing from the Skylander crew could be heard.

Finally after dead silence for what seemed to be too long, Prism Break asked, "So, any of you know how to fix a door?"

In unison, the other four said, "Nope"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stealth Elf leapt to Stink Bomb's side with her arms raised. "Woah, woah, woah, hold on there, we're not here to fight you!"

Slam Bam, Chill, and Freeze Blade stayed tense. Stink Bomb still hadn't recovered from his fall and kept his face deep in the snow.

"We just wanted to know who threw the snowball. It was really random and we hoped we weren't being attacked"

"How can we trust you?" Chill asked coldly.

"You saw how many there were of us. At least eight. But only two followed. What kind of revenge group would do that?"

"Silence, liar!"

Slam Bam stopped flexing his arms and raised a finger. "Actually, that's kind of a good point"

Chill sighed and turned to the yeti. "Oh, so now you start to be logical?!"

Freeze Blade had his arms flopped to his sides. He couldn't stop staring at Stealth Elf. When she noticed him, she asked, "Uhh, can I help you?"

"You're pretty"

"Ooooookaaaaay" Stealth Elf mumbled.

Stink Bomb, having recovered from his fall, lifted his head from the snow. His mouth was humorously surrounded by a snow beard. "Wha-? Who? Oh, hello friends" he said, loopy as if coming out of a wisdom tooth surgery.

Chill giggled slightly. "Well, I can't assume you are foes after that" she motioned towards Stink Bomb in the snow. "So, if all you wanted to know was who we were, well, now you know so go on your way"

Freeze Blade almost choked. "Hey now, Lois, why not be a bit more hospitable for our new friends?"

"Hospitable?" Chill groaned, "Chucky, we're surrounded by snow. How can you be hospitable surrounded by the freezing cold?"

Slam Bam picked up Stink Bomb by the legs and put him in a fireman's carry. "This guy is funny. Can we keep him?"

"No you cannot keep him Ted! Man, being your big sister is really hard"

"Awwwwww" Slam Bam cried and turned to Stealth Elf, giving her a puppy dog face.

She put a hand on her hip. "Sorry big guy, he's not a pet, as much as he stinks though…" Slam Bam continued to pout as Stealth Elf got an idea. "Actually, there might be something you can help us with."

Freeze Blade perked up. "Of course, anything for you dear" he said and took Stealth Elf's hand. She immediately jerked it away and continued.

"Well, that big guy you hit" she talked to Slam Bam, "he actually was made of rock and it made him break on of the doors on our car. You think you might be able to fix it?"

Slam Bam, still pouting, nodded and then sniffed.

"Hold on, I have a condition if we are to help." Chill said. "You have to lead us out of here."

Stealth Elf looked at her. "You're kidding right. The giant snowball was on a road. You just follow the road and you'll get out of this mountain, eventually."

Chill thought. "Oh, my bad"

* * *

Whirlwind sighed out in boredom. "UHHHHHHHH, has it been an hour yet? I wanna go on a rescue mission or something. This door is STUPID!"

Wind-Up moaned. "It's been fifty-seven minutes. Not yet"

Prism Break stood up. "That's close enough for me frankly.

At that moment, Stink Bomb and Stealth Elf exited the woods, followed by Slam Bam, Freeze Blade, and Chill.

"Oh, well, at least now we're leaving" Prism Break mumbled.

When Stealth Elf saw the door still on the ground she laughed and elbowed Chill lightly. "See, I told you they wouldn't fix it."

"So I know that we cannot fit in your car, but do you think that going to Toys for Bob will fix all the Skylanders and turn them back to humans?" Chill asked.

"We don't know, that's what we're hoping, especially since it seems more bad humans were turned into Skylanders rather than good." Stealth Elf said.

Freeze Blade casually placed an arm on the ninja elf. "Yeah, whatever you say baby"

Stealth Elf casually flicked his arm off her shoulder.

"The Skylanders sound cool! I wanna get it when we get home" Slam Bam said. Night Shift thought he sounded like a nine year old. The yeti kept on talking about his newfound love for the Skylanders as he ignored everyone around him, placed the car door on the side of the car with his two left arms, and then froze it to the car with his right arm.

"Thanks again, stay safe guys" Stink Bomb said, slapping Chill on the back. The ice warrior glared at him and he jumped straight into the car in fear.

Stealth Elf said her goodbyes and everyone got into the car with Night Shift and Whirlwind flying above them.

Chill, Slam Bam, and Freeze Blade watched them leave in the distance. "Welp, let's go home" Chill said. Before they took their first step however, Freeze Blade fell flat on his face, passed out. "What the-!" the ice warrior noticed a small needle with red feathers stuck to her middle brother's butt. Seconds later, Slam Bam flopped on his side with his tongue sticking out. The needle with red feathers was in the side of his neck. _Tranquilizers_ Chill realized were the projectile. She turned to see a purple hooded figure with a translucent purple staff pointed at her.

"Hello my dear" Enigma said, "I'm so happy you are helping me"

"You shot my brothers! Why on Earth would I help you?" Chill growled.

"Ahh, but young one, I'm afraid you have no choice."

Chill felt a small pinch sting her shoulder. She turned, slightly dizzy, and saw a dart with a red feather, sticking out of her arm.


	9. Lessons In The Language Of Local 7 11s

Haziness clouded Ignitor's vision. He could see forward clearly, but the edges of his eyes seemed to contain a strange fog, something he could not determine quite what it was. He turned his head in confusion. No one was with him. Wind-Up, Whirlwind, Stink Bomb, Night Shift, Prism Break, and Stealth Elf were nowhere in sight. Realizing that he was sitting flat on his rear end, he stood and took in his surroundings. After dusting off the dirt from his behind, he noticed mushrooms as tall as trees. A dirt path stretched ahead of him. He assumed it was some sort of grove, but he couldn't quite rationalize where he was or how he got there.

Taking his first step, the fogginess in his vision did not fade away. The footprints he left in the soft soil singed a bit from the hot metal armor of Ignitor's body. _Strange, only my fire soul is supposed to burn things_ Ignitor thought. Taking note of it, he continued forward.

"Hello!?" he called hoping for some sort of answer. Ignitor silenced himself as to hear any response but with no such luck.

The path ended in a small round area with walls too high to climb. There was a small ledge on the furthest end from where Ignitor was standing. On the ledge stood a hovering figure. It was completely made of metal, similar to Ignitor, but instead of a sword strapped to its back, the knight like figure carried bombs in each hand. It had a crown like head gear and was a bold bronze color from the inner heat radiating from the Swap Force Skylander Ignitor immediately recognized.

Ignitor removed his sword from his back ready to fight Blast Zone. He couldn't afford being optimistic when it came to Skylanders. Any of them could be evil, how could this be an exception.

Blast Zone dropped down from the ledge and did a flip as he landed on the lower level. Ignitor stared him down unwilling to ease his stance. Lifted each bomb in the air and the fuses on each ignited at the same time. _Ah crud_ Ignitor thought as he dashed forward and swung at one of Blast Zone's arms. The fire knight simply tossed the bomb in the air, dodged the strike, and caught the bomb. Ignitor saw the fuses getting lower and lower. He kicked Blast Zone's feet out from under him, but the jet boosters allowed Blast Zone to stabilize himself midair. The fuses burned to the center of the bomb and Ignitor closed his eyes.

A loud POP sound along with the hardy laughter of Blast Zone showered the circular area. Ignitor opened his eyes and saw confetti spread throughout the perimeter.

Blast Zone zoomed up and got directly in Ignitor's face. "My fellow warrior! That was quite humorous was it not?" he boomed and laughed hardily again.

Ignitor suddenly got very angry. "Humorous? No, no it was not! I thought you were going to kamikaze this place!"

Blast Zone's eyes squinted in confusion. "Kami-what now?"

Ignitor shook his head. "Never mind. Why are you even here?"

"Is it not obvious?" After seeing the look of confusion on Ignitor's face he continued. "This is a dream. Anything can happen in a dream!"

"Like confetti bombs. Just what I needed"

Blast Zone shrugged. "Well you know dreams. Those darn rascals. But hey, you are on quite the adventure young traveler. And don't you know that when you have a dream on an adventure, the plot unfolds!"

"Plot?"

"You know, the whole reason you're going on your quest?" After realizing his voice was becoming less and less like a knight from yee olden days, Blast Zone grunted. "Regardless, you have an amazing quest ahead of you young hero! So I tell you this. You must know where the real evil lies. Search deep within you and find the hero inside. I am certain you will take on the right path"

Ignitor grunted in confusion. "What path? Hero inside?"

Blast Zone sighed and his voice turned into the voice of Wind-Up. "Just, wake up man. We're here"

* * *

Ignitor opened his eyes taking in the scene. "Uhhh, where are we?" He sat up to see a small super market. "And why am I on the ground?"

Night Shift offered his fire knight friend his glove. He took it and got up. "You are like a dead stone when you are asleep. We kicked you out of the car and Stealth Elf is parking it while we get supplies"

Ignitor saw Stink Bomb and Prism Break head towards the door. Wind-Up and Whirlwind were playing I Spy behind the car where Stealth Elf had parked. The poor elf girl was fast asleep on the top of it. "She has been driving for over twelve hours" Night Shift mentioned.

"Yeah, I wonder what she was like as a human" Ignitor spoke. "I'll go wait with the others"

Night Shift nodded and then headed inside the store. He made his ghostly mist form legs so he could pull off coming from a costume party. He went inside and searched for drinks for all of them. Stink Bomb and Prism Break followed him not knowing where to go in the store (usually food just appeared when they needed it) _Poor souls are so dependent _Night Shift thought. He grabbed a jug of apple juice and then headed off to the cereal aisle. Prism Break carried the jug in his arms behind him.

As they turned the corner, the three of them froze. Picking out a box of Trix cereal was none other than the green orc Voodood. With him were a blue bottlenose and a small red gremlin that the three of them knew as Flip Wreck and Trigger Happy. Prism Break dropped the jug and pulled the two other's behind the corner.

"Ahh geez not these two" Prism Break muttered.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Night Shift asked.

"Heehee, yeah, what are you going to do?" Trigger Happy asked while popping in front of them. Voodood and Flip Wreck followed behind him.

Night Shit groaned and slapped Trigger Happy in the face. "Are you crazy? We can't fight here! Not with all these humans around!" he whispered angrily. He noticed a young teen in a blue hoodie with yellow stripes and cargo shorts staring at the six of them. "Hehe, costume party" the teen shrugged and walked over to his group of friends.

Now Night Shift was the observant type, but only with things that could possibly concern him. Sort of how when they first got the car in the forest, he noticed a wallet in the back seat. He put that wallet in the tufts of his boxer's robe. That's how he paid for stuff and no one questioned him. However, this kid should have had no concern to him at all. No human should except for maybe an employee of Toys For Bob, and this teen couldn't possibly have been. But there was a connection when he saw him and his group of friends. There was a short nerdy kid, a punk looking girl with pink hair, a pale guy with turquoise all over his clothes and jet black hair, and a darker skin guy with brown hair, a red t-shirt under a dark green button up, and plain jeans. He couldn't lay his finger on it, but he recognized them somehow. Could he have possibly have seen them at school when he was a human? But then why would they be way out here really far from their quaint Ohio town.

" – it not matter, we kick butt now!" Voodood finished. Apparently the other five had been arguing quietly while Night Shift stared. And before Night Shift could stop him, Voodood took a massive swing with his axe, knocking over boxes and bags of chips and crackers. Snack food littered the floor as the general vicinity moved out of the way. Night Shift, Prism Break, and Stink Bomb dove out of the way. The ninja skunk went invisible as Night Shift teleported to a nearby aisle leaving Prism Break in the line of sight for the three evil Skylanders.

"Ahh crud" he moaned as he summoned a barrier of crystals out from under the tiled floors of the supermarket. Hundreds of golden bullets as well as the blade of Voodood's massive axe rammed into the crystal shield. Prism Break noticed Flip Wreck leap over his barrier with his sea saw crashing down. Prism Break fired a laser beam in the air, causing the bottlenose to pull out his shield and propel himself out of the way, inadvertently letting the laser beam fire a huge hole in the ceiling.

Flip Wreck tumbled and rolled back onto his feet, but before he could strike at Prism Break again, he was jabbed in the back of the head. When he turned no one was there. Before he could try to figure out who hit him, his legs were swept from under him and he fell on his back. Stink Bomb appeared above him and he punched him right in the nose, knocking Flip Wreck out cold.

Prism Break summoned a single crystal between him and the remaining two evil Skylanders. He fired a laser beam at the crystal and it split, aiming towards Trigger Happy and Voodood. The orc was agile enough to flip out of the way, but poor Trigger Happy could only move his stubby legs a few inches before a beam smacked him in the back of the head and he face planted on the floor.

Night Shift had not yet entered the fight. He remained in the aisle, glaring at the five teens. They had not moved since the outbreak had started. They watched the fight in awe, but in a way that seemed…normal to them. The one with the blue hoodie with yellow stripes stared eagerly and smirked a bit. He followed his gaze to Voodood attacking Prism Break and Night Shift snapped back into focus.

Voodood came down hard with his axe and Night Shift realized even he couldn't teleport to his aide. He jerked forward and outstretched his hand wondering if it would do something. But as soon as Night Shift was sure Voodood would shatter Prism Break's arms, a bluish figure tackled him to the ground. It was not a Skylander though, it was the kid. Voodood was quick to shake himself off from the teen, but the rest of his friends ran over and grappled his limbs. The orc was immobilized by humans. The teen hopped up and nodded to Night Shift.

"Who are you?" the vampire asked.

The kid grinned a bit. "Are you really going to ask that? Have you seen yourself?" Voodood grunted behind him trying to get free. The kid didn't even hesitate in turning around, winding back, and punching the orc straight to the green nose. Voodood stopped moving instantly. He turned back around and winced. "But you can call me Chandler I guess" he said while waving his hand in pain from the punch. The other four stood up. The smaller nerdy one spoke up.

"Why are you Skylanders fighting?" he said.

Night Shift almost took shock from the question but then remembered that the Skylanders were well known on Earth. "Umm, well, we are trying to turn back into humans, I still don't know why they keep attacking us but apparently we are a threat to some 'evil overlord' at least that's what I think it is."

Chandler stopped moving and looked at Night Shift. "So what you're saying is you guys are like, chosen ones?"

Night Shift thought about it. "Well, we have thought it to be oddly coincidental that only seven of us aren't going around terrorizing towns"

Chandler seemed to look disappointed as well as the other four. "Seven of you huh?"

Confused by the question Night Shift responded, "Well, originally there were five of us. We met Prism Break and Stealth Elf after we had transformed and – " he stopped to think. Why was he talking to these people? He had a mission to complete. "Sorry, we need to get a move on. Thank you for the assistance"

Before he could leave, the five teens spoke in unison, almost prophetic like.

_Unknown forces in death's den_

_Will separate the chosen ten_

_The final choice from the warrior of night_

_Collide the blades of dark and light_

_Failure comes to the outsider_

_If too much he cares for her_

_Core, Giant, Swap Force, and Trap Team_

_Will save the worlds or wipe it clean_

Night Shift stared in confusion. Chandler winked. "Don't worry, it'll make sense later."

"Uh huh, yeah, okay, I'm gonna leave now"

* * *

Enigma slammed on his chair. "Gyahh! Can't those buffoons do anything right?"

Ka-Boom stood by his side. "They're doing their best boss, those five are really strong"

"Voodood was tackled by humans! Ordinary stupid humans!"

Ka-Boom lifted a finger and then put it back down. "Ahh, well, uhh"

Enigma put his fingers to his nose. "You know what, just go check on the prisoners, get out of my sight! Every Skylander is useless right now!"

Ka-Boom, offended and shocked at the boss's outburst, went down stairs from his viewing chamber to check on the Toys for Bob employees.

Enigma stared at the tray of colored crystals to his side. He looked at the screen of unconscious Skylanders in a super market and then rose. He pushed a button and Flashwing appeared on the screen. "You, you and your team have failed me for the last time! I am taking care of my own business now. You are coming back"

Flashwing confused and taken by surprise tried to murmur something to Enigma but he pushed another button and she disappeared from his screen. "Never send simpletons to do a geniuses job"

Ka-Boom meanwhile continued down the steps to the prison cells. He mumbled to himself angry with the boss. "I've been nothing but helpful. And then he yells at me, and for what? Nothing! Why I outta pound his puny skull into the ground. Useless he says? Well why doesn't he use that talkative mouth to kiss my – " The demolition expert entered the prison and saw Paul Richie lying against the walls of his cell.

Before he could say anything to him though, Flashwing appeared in the cell next to him. She was accompanied by an unconscious Flip Wreck, Voodood, and Trigger Happy. "What the - ?" Flashwing mumbled. "Did the boss just send us to prison?"

Ka-Boom was too shocked to say anything. Paul seemed to notice and snickered silently. "Don't you get it? Enigma won't stop until all the Skylanders are under his rule" he laughed a bit more along with a small cough. "Funny, I knew about the Skylanders, about Skylands, and I brought it to Earth in a video game for kids to enjoy. Now they're taking over the world. Skylanders are heroes, not villains. I never saw this coming."

Ka-Boom looked at Paul Richie and glared. _Is this who I am? A villain? I had a pretty good life as a human but I just let Enigma boss me around like that? _

Paul coughed a bit more as he heard a creaking sound. The gate to his cell moved open. Ka-Boom grabbed him and lifted him by the shirt. "Can you fix this bub? Turn us back into humans?"

Paul's eyes widened in fear and nodded. Ka-Boom let go. "Then get out of here. Get Earth outta this mess."

Paul and the rest of the employees escaped the prison cell in excitement that they were free. Ka-Boom looked at Flashwing and the others. "As for us, you think the boss cares enough for you to through you in a cell?" he unlocked the cell and the door swung open. "I don't think so. I'm going back home and waiting for this to blow over. It's time you four figure out what side you're on."

And with that, he exited the prison and the headquarters to walk home.

Flashwing sat there attempting to assess the events that had just happened. Her three friends apparently had failed at the supermarket, the boss sent her to prison, and his right hand man set them and the Toys for Bob employees free. She was scared of the boss, he did just send her to prison, but these five Skylanders. Ignitor, Wind-Up, Stink Bomb, Whirlwind, and Night Shift, they can beat him and in the end what side did she want to be on?

Flip Wreck slowly got up. He saw Flashwing thinking hard and he noticed the open cell door. He somehow understood everything despite being unconscious. "You think you can handle another surprise?"

Flashwing turned and looked at him. She nodded as if the day couldn't get any weirder.

* * *

Stealth Elf drove on and turned on a large road. Ignitor noticed the heat from outside had risen from when he last observed it. "California"

"Not just California" Stealth Elf said. She nodded forward and a large building had a large sign. It read, **TOYS FOR BOB**. Stealth Elf attempted her best impression of Siri, "You have reached your destination"

Everyone leapt out of the car and frowned. In front of their car was Flashwing and Flip Wreck. Whirlwind groaned. "Oh come on, we just fought!"

Prism Break and Stealth Elf saw Flip Wreck smile and then walked forward with no intention of fighting.

Wind-Up leered, "Wait wait wait wait hold on hold on hold on hold on. What?"

Stealth Elf gave Flip Wreck a quick hug and then turned. "Well, guys, meet our double agent, Flip Wreck"

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Writers block sucks not to mention the start of school. But I now know where I am going and I prooooomise I will try to get these out more frequently. I'll leave a more detailed author's note next chapter. Otherwise thank you for being patient and read on!**


	10. Lessons In The Language of Plot Twists

Whirlwind glared at Flashwing and Flip Wreck. Even though apparently both of them were good Skylanders, she was not happy. She approached the two with Stealth Elf still hugging Flip Wreck.

After a couple seconds of silence, Whirlwind broke the silence. "You tried to kill us!" she growled and tackled Flip Wreck angrily.

"Woah, hey now, I had to make it look realistic" he defended.

"I DON'T CARE"

Flashwing stood back and did nothing. She knew that she wanted to help, but it was true, multiple times she and the other three criminals attacked them.

"Lemme guess, the other two were too stupid to change sides?" Whirlwind continued to shout"

Wind-Up tried hard not to giggle. It was kinda funny seeing Whirlwind tackle the bottlenose, but an angry Whirlwind was not someone you wanted to be around. Suddenly however, Wind-Up's sensors started going haywire. He turned towards the Toys For Bob facility. A rumbling sensation grew under him.

"Uhh, Whirlwind, you may want to beat him up later" Wind-Up muttered. Whirlwind turned her head to the building and saw trolls, arkeyans, and basically every enemy from the Skylanders universe she could know poured out of the building. Her pupils dilated as she dove to the side. Why she dove to the side, even she didn't know. It made her feel more heroic. She looked at Flashwing and Flip Wreck.

"You two wanna help, beat up everything that isn't one of us" she said as she flew away to take on the enemies in the sky.

Flip Wreck and Flashwing froze. Wind-Up went behind them and punted them in the rear end. "You heard the unicorn. LET'S MOVE"

The tiny toy robot went straight into action. He jumped into a large crowd of trolls and cranked up. His hands went inside his arms as Wind-Up rapidly started spinning in a circle. As he spun, his arms fired automatic plungers sticking to each trolls face. One troll flew backwards and knocked over a fire spell punk. At least thirty trolls were knocked over.

Ignitor put the shield from his back on top of his head and then released his fire spirit. He had been waiting to use his fire form and found he was much lighter on his feet. At least the lack of feet helped with his speed. He darted from spell punk to arkeyan, to barrel bots, to pirates, delivering swift slashes from his phantom sword that took each one down with one swipe.

Whirlwind found aerial dogfighting harder than it seemed. She flew sideways and attempted to fling a rainbow bomb at a jet-packed troll and missed only to have the bomb blow up multiple Chompy Bot 9000's on the ground. She smiled and simply flew straight into the troll. The horn on her head made the troll shriek and fall to the ground.

Prism Break had apparently been getting antsy for a fight because he was a one man army toppling Goliath Drow, Blaze Brewers, and Arkeyan Juggernauts by the dozen. He had managed to learn how to make practically anything out of his summoned crystals. He made a shield and deflected the juggernauts' laser beams into waves of trolls. He summoned a small ball and chain and flung it violently all around him. No amount of deflecting could save the poor Goliath Drow. He pounded on the ground causing shards of crystal to fire out of the dirt and knock out every enemy in a ten foot radius.

"YEEEE HAAAWWW" Prism Break shouted.

Stink Bomb had given up on using stealth for the most part since it was less fun for him. He activated his tail's stink power to stun every enemy he encountered and gave swift blows to their stomachs. It became a good system for him; kick to the face, trip their legs, palm the chest, break wind, repeat. With each hit he let out a high pitched ninja shout. After quite a few waves of enemies went down from the foul smelling fighter, the skunk ran face first into a lava king, who pushed him backwards. "YIKES" Stink Bomb yelped and barely dodged a blast of flame from the monster. He wafted the small fire on his tail and eyed the lava king.

"Alright bub, you're going down" he said. The lava king grunted and summoned flame imps from his head. Stink Bomb leaped in the air and flipped around. He took shurikens from his gi and in one throw destroyed all of the flame imps. Stink Bomb then landed on top of the lava kings head and rode around on him for a bit as if he were in a rodeo. "Bomb's away!" Stink Bomb cried and then let loose a green waft with a power he never imagined could come from his butt. The lava king took a small whiff, and then face planted to the floor.

Night Shift found the fight tedious. After knocking out so many cyclops, golems, and greebles by merely punching them, he wanted some sort of excitement. The massive waves of enemies should have been a challenge, like the final boss level of their grand adventure. Suddenly, a loud rumble in the ground made Night Shift turn and see an enormous golem, the very same golem from Spyro's Adventure that composed the Eternal Earth Source. Night Shift smiled, "Now this is a fight!"

The vampire boxer flew up to the golem's head. He summoned a giant coffin and grasped it like a baseball bat. "Batter up!" he shouted and whacked the golem in the face. The poor rock creature was flung into the distance until he disappeared with the horizon. Night Shift frowned at his victory. "Again with the puns."

Stealth Elf took appreciation for her ninja abilities. Despite there being a few more enemies to fight after her friends had taken care of them, she still took down quite a few by sneaking around them all and transforming into her tiger avatar. It was odd when she enjoyed their faces of fear as she took down each of them by surprise.

Flashwing and Flip Wreck stared in awe at how efficiently each of the Skylanders could fight. Flip Wreck saw a few more trolls trying to retreat. He bumped Flashwing lightly with his shoulder. "How's about taking those guys out" he said.

Flashwing blinked to come out of her trance and saw them. She smiled at Flip Wreck and then knelt on her hind legs. She lifted her tail and fired a quick burst of crystals at the trolls which dispatched each of them with ease.

Soon the entire entrance to the Toys For Bob facility was scattered with enemies lying on the ground unconscious. Seeing the trolls with crystals in their backs, Whirlwind faced Flashwing. She shrugged, "Good enough for me, you ready to be human again?" she said.

"Hold on Whirlwind" Ignitor spoke as he grouped the Skylanders together. "Look, I know we came here to have things go back to normal but I think there's something else going on."

Night Shift backed him up. "At that super market some kid told me this poem, it sounded like a prophecy."

"What confuses me though," Ignitor continued, "is that it says something about ten of us, but even with Flip Wreck and Flashwing on our side that only makes nine"

Prism Break held out his hands. "Woah there bub, I may enjoy fighting but I need to go back to being human again. That's what we me and Stealth Elf came here for!"

The elven girl nodded. "I mean, we couldn't have gotten here without you guys but this is it for us."

Flashwing finally chimed in. "Actually, I mean, I haven't heard everything, but Enigma won't stop attacking you even when you're humans. He has a much bigger army than what we just fought."

"Even more enemies?! You gotta be kidding me" Wind-Up sighed.

An argument between the group started to build. Each Skylander was confused on why or why not go back to being human. Finally in the midst of the argument a man came up from inside the Toys for Bob HQ.

So, you kids finally made it.

Ignitor turned and dropped his sword. Stealth Elf looked confused. "Wait a minute, Paul Reiche?"

The director of the company smiled. "I'm glad you kids finally made it. Looks like the buttons worked"

Prism Break frowned. "Buttons?"

Ignitor took a step forward. "Dad?"


	11. Lessons In The Language of Team Ups

Stealth Elf's mouth dropped as if gravity effected only her lower lip. "Paul Reiche, head of Toys for Bob, is your dad?"

Ignitor ignored her completely. "Dad, you knew this would happen?" he asked. "Those things we got at the library, they turned us into Skylanders?"

Paul stepped forward. "Kyle, those buttons didn't turn you into Skylanders, they kept your minds from becoming evil."

Wind-Up frowned. "That makes no sense."

Paul sighed. "There is much to discuss. Please come in. The office is free of enemies now. But believe me this is only the beginning."

The nine of them followed Paul inside. Whirlwind smirked at a thought "Only the beginning, huh? Hmph, how cliché, he sounds just like Eon at the end of every game" she said to herself.

They reached his office after passing through the facility. Employees were busy cleaning the office. "Somehow we were infiltrated by, someone. Not a good person. His army nearly destroyed the place." Lou Studdard, the guy from Activision that the five friends instantly recognized, turned around a corner to face the group.

"Paul, we got some Activision guys on their way here. We'll get this place running in no time!" he said.

"Thanks Lou. Kids, follow me." Paul said.

"Hey now, how do you know all of us are kids? I could be in my thirties for all you know!" Prism Break groaned.

Paul laughed. "Hank, I know who you are too."

Stink Bomb cackled. "Your actual name is Hank? Hannah and Hank are Stealth Elf and Prism Break" The ninja skunk was laughing too hard, he had no time to think how a rocky face of an earth golem could turn bright red from blushing.

They finally reached the office of Paul Reiche and filed in. Paul took a seat at his desk and pushed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Where to begin"

Ignitor lifted a finger. "How about to start, how do you know Prism Break and Stealth Elf?"

Paul looked up and smiled nervously, as if the question didn't surprise him at all. "You guys know Fred Ford, my friend that helped me build this place? Hannah is his daughter and her two best friends, you know Hank, and Flip Wreck's name is Jason" Paul took note of Flashwing and leaned back. "I don't know who you are though Flashwing"

Flashwing lowered her head in embarrassment. "Olivia, my name is Olivia"

Paul smiled. "Alright, how about this. Skylands is real"

The nine of them stared at Paul in a mixture of confusion, amazement, and fear that such a place could possibly exist.

"I know, a lot to take in. Skylands, the Skylanders, Kaos, the Core of Light, they are all real"

Night Shift interrupted, "Wait, so why are humans turning into Skylanders. Are there two of me."

"No no, you are the real Night Shift, Mason. Or at least, you're the only Night Shift right now. His essence is inside of you, but you still have your brain, your memories. But you also have some of your Skylander's personality. It's why Eddy is actually good at math now"

Wind-Up shook his head. "I hate numbers!"

Ignitor kept the discussion back on track. "Wait, but that still doesn't explain why some Skylander humans are evil and some are good."

Paul sighed again. "Earth is under attack. The evil of Skylands is crossing over to Earth and back to Skylands. It's spreading at an increasing rate. The division between our two worlds is collapsing and if we merge the universe will go into complete chaos"

"Chaos? Is it Kaos who is behind it?" Ignitor questioned.

Paul looked at his son turned Skylander in despair. "Hmph, if only it was Kaos. He wouldn't be a threat. You've seen him in the games. He's pathetic."

Whirlwind put her front legs on top of the desk. "Yeah, why were the games made if Skylands was real? What's the point if we could just go there ourselves?"

"Because we couldn't! The link has been broken for centuries. You know how in the olden times there are stories of monsters and creatures in the Middle Ages? Monsters from Skylands. Eon realized that Earth couldn't handle the magical properties of Skylands and cut the link between the two. But somehow, someone figured out how to repair the link and is invading Earth."

"Who is invading Earth?" Whirlwind helped Ignitor question Paul.

"I wish I knew. All I know is he has pale pink skin, bright pink buzz cut, and always has a pinstripe suit."

"But if the Skylander games are based on the real thing, why don't we know who he is?"

"We never knew about him! He was under the radar, not a threat until now!"

"And how do you guys know about Skylands if we could never cross?"

"Eon told me. With him in his spirit form he can cross between worlds despite the division. Even without a portal. However even he didn't know about weird buzz cut guy. All he knew was that a great evil was about to come forth from Skylands and told us to prepare the Earth for the incoming invasion. What better way to let people know than a video game."

Flashwing scoffed slightly. "The only people you got ready were kids who won't know how to fight in some war."

"Except for you guys," Paul continued, "Eon lent me some magic to make a failsafe. To bring the Skylanders here without a Portal. They would become part of you. The only thing is, when we were infiltrated the buzz cut guy evilized the magic turning bad people into Skylanders. They got orders to cause chaos and stop anyone who got in his way."

Flashwing laughed nervously. "Hehe, sorry about that guys."

Paul leered for a second. "Wait a minute. Olivia! You turned good! That means Flashwings Skylander heart was able to get to yours. That means it's not too late for everyone else"

"Well how do we get everyone else to get there?" Stealth Elf asked.

Paul thought for a moment. "Skylands. We need to get there. Somehow get the magic from the Core of Light to spread throughout Earth. No Skylander can be evil once the core as illuminated their hearts."

"But how do we get to Skylands? The division hasn't been completely broken yet" Flip Wreck mentioned.

Paul sighed. "We're gonna have to let the invasion start. Monsters of all kind, creatures, minion, are all gonna be let loose on Earth. But once we have all the Skylanders on the side of good. We should be able to stop them."

"Well that's completely crazy! You expect us to wait that long?" Whirlwind cried.

Flashwing nodded. "Enigma has a death order on all of us."

Paul looked confused. "Wait, Enigma?"

Flip Wreck nodded. "He's the one who is getting the orders from 'buzz cut guy' and sending out the evil Skylanders."

Paul muttered, "This is worse than I thought"

The intercom on Paul's desk beeped on. "Uh Paul?"

Paul pushed the button on his intercom. "Hey Fred, I have Hannah and her friends with me"

Fred Ford's voice got weery. "Hannah? Are you alright? I heard you became Stealth Elf" Fred became serious before Stealth Elf could answer. "Wait, Paul, you need to take a look outside"

Paul paused and then motioned to the window to have someone open the blinds. Flip Wreck took two small chords and pulled them down. Apparently, the invasion had already started.

Outside the sky was a bleek green. Enemies out the wazzoo swarmed the streets and the skies. A giant rift in the sky that seemed to shoot every color imaginable clotted with more enemies pushing through.

Paul's eyes widened. "Oh no. This is sooner than expected."

Night Shift put a glove on Paul's shoulder. "Mr. Reiche. One more thing to ask. Do you know of a prophecy?"

Without skipping a beat, Paul recited the prophecy Night Shift had heard in the grocery store. When he finished he replied "Yes I know of it. And I think you guys are meant to be part of it."

Ignitor grew confused. "But there's only nine of us"

Paul nodded. He looked at Stealth Elf, Flashwing, Prism Break, and Flip Wreck. "I appreciate your help, but you four are not the chosen ones"

Prism Break sighed in relief. "Good, because I didn't come all this way to fight in some magic war. I want to be me again"

Stealth Elf and Flip Wreck looked at each other. "Hank, we need to help."

Prism Break looked at Paul. "You change me back"

"Hank-"

"CHANGE ME BACK" Prism Break exasperated.

"Hannah, if this is what Hank wants, we can do that." Paul said. Opened a drawer under his desk. He brought out a button with an Earth symbol on it. He tossed it Prism Break. "To change back. Just rip it apart. Just know that once you go back, you won't be a Skylander again."

Prism Break scoffed, "Good, I miss having fingers" he growled and left the office in a hurry.

Stealth Elf sighed, "So hot headed". She turned to Paul. "So, if we aren't the ones in the prophecy, who are the other five that will help out?"

Paul turned to the door. "Them"

The remaining eight Skylanders turned to the door and saw five people, enter. Normal humans in normal human clothes.

Night Shift stepped forward. "Hey, I know you guys! You were in the supermarket that day!"

The teenager that had kicked Voodood nodded. "Hi."

Ignitor stared. "But they're only humans"

The girl with pink hair leered. "Actually we're the real deal. We don't have human counter parts, we're Skylanders."

"Then how are you humans now"

The first teen replied, "To blend in until you guys showed up. Paul would you please?"

Paul nodded and flipped a switch on his desk. The five of them started to levitate and glow, just like Ignitor remembered when he was transformed. After a couple seconds, the five teens had turned into Skylanders as he had said. In front of them was Chop Chop, Roller Brawl, Dino-Rang, Snap Shot, and Pop Fizz.


End file.
